


I Want Thy Love

by thewriterinpink



Series: Abridged Thiefshipping Long Fics [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Bakura and Marik have been avoiding the elephant in the room their feelings and natures have created since meeting each other, but when Bakura finally breaks and calls Marik during his heat everything between them comes into focus.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Abridged Thiefshipping Long Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Season of Kink





	1. thee and me could write a bad romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing stories for [this](https://thewriterinpink.dreamwidth.org/7732.html) bingo card and this one was made for the 'altered mental states' prompt. Initially, the plan was a one-shot and it was supposed to just be about Marik's rut, but I accidentally started a heat scene with Bakura and it became longer (and with way more angst than I expected). So now it's a two-shot. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title and chapter titles were taken from a [Bardcore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2zpbcW-h-c&ab_channel=HildegardvonBlingin%27) cover of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I'd recommend checking the song (and others from this person) out! :)

Bakura knew it was that time of the month when he woke up that morning with the distinct feeling that Marik wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for the next three days. Although it was true that Marik tended to have a much busier and extroverted schedule than Bakura most days and him waking up without Marik around was common, something still seemed off enough for him to notice the difference. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact it was seven in the morning, far too early for Bakura to be awake, and Marik would be having breakfast right now. There should be muffled noise coming from somewhere, Marik’s voice filtering in from the kitchen, but Bakura was only met with a terrible silence.

Bakura woke up cranky because of this, irritation and longing warring for peace inside of him. He had a strong desire to do something reckless and purposeful, but there was nothing he could do in this situation without Marik’s consent or even acknowledgement of the feelings between them in the first place. If Marik wanted to stay away from him and leave the home they had built together in the process, he had the full say to do so whether Bakura liked it or not. If he wanted to ignore the obvious solution to this scenario, then power to him because Bakura didn’t even care anymore.

A lie, of course. Bakura very much cared. He yearned for a say in this in the slightest, to push Marik to make a decision instead of hiding away all the time. Everything lined up to create the perfect set up of two lonely people coming together to make something mind-blowing with each other... and Marik would rather piss off to his sister’s and lock himself in her spare bedroom left for him, pretending he wasn’t a miserable mess of denial and hormones.

Marik didn’t do this just for his ruts. He mysteriously disappeared during Bakura’s heats as well. Seemingly Marik knew they were coming before he did, always leaving a day before it hit and making it easy for him to know about it too. Most of the time Bakura didn't stay home anyway—unlike Marik he wasn’t willing to spend his time suffering alone and preferred a companion. Of course, it was obvious to everyone who knew him for even a minute that he wanted so badly for that companion to be Marik, but until Marik decided he was willing to give in and face the reality of his feelings, Bakura was going to find his business elsewhere, so to speak. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but it got the job done all the same.

Bakura turned over and immediately tried to go back to sleep, but everything was off-kilter now that Marik was gone. Bakura was so used to Marik’s continued presence day in and day out that when he wasn’t around everything seemed wrong, but even worse a part of Bakura felt like _he_ had done something wrong for being abandoned in this way. Like he wasn’t on Marik’s radar at all—just a friend of his that happened to be gay and an omega. No one for Marik to consider in pursuit of his desires and gratification and happiness. Bakura might as well be the ghost that simply haunts Marik’s home for all the good his existence was for. 

Eventually, after an hour of mind-numbing unrest, Bakura growled and roughly pulled the blanket off of himself, stomping around while getting himself ready for the day and slamming the door on his way out of the underground residence. There were two ideas in his head: either he was going to go find someone to brutally murder or someone to relentlessly shag, all to take the edge off of what was going to be an otherwise frustrating and upsetting several days for him.

He’d figure out which on the way there.

* * *

Right on time, Marik appeared and treated his absence like it hadn’t even happened. Bakura wanted to be furious at him for this, wanted to jump on the opportunity to criticize him for his continuous refusal to see reason, but the familiar waft of his comforting scent hitting Bakura’s nostrils stilled his tongue and his negative emotions. Marik’s scent in the flat always began to fade too quickly while he was gone driving Bakura insane so the moment it came back to him all at once he had no defence for it. Marik smelled nice and Bakura liked that he smelled nice therefore Bakura liked Marik again. An endless cycle that allowed Marik the option of pretending all was well for another month.

Marik always came back with a freshening, renewed aroma and a pleasant undertone of sweat and arousal which in turn made Bakura maddeningly horny and clingy. He wanted to be close to Marik without pushing an unspoken boundary. That was muddy waters since everything between them was more complicated and redundant than it needed to be. For instance, although it was completely normal for people to platonically sniff at each other’s scent glands for whatever reason, it automatically didn’t look remotely platonic when they did it because both of them were aware of the attraction pulling at them. Although the fact they were both sporting varying degrees of a boner didn’t make that hard to comprehend. Marik at least typically attempted to hide his.

Bakura buried his nose further in the crook of Marik’s neck, drowning himself in the hypnotizing pheromones and forgetting everything else but Marik. Marik, who Bakura was straddling the waist of and curling up small on his chest. Marik, who was gently stroking Bakura’s back in tandem with their slow breathing. Marik, who apparently didn’t want to have sex with Bakura but had no qualms about laying on his back on the couch with Bakura close in his arms for too many hours to not mean something that should be brought into question.

In this position, it was more than likely that Marik could comprehend Bakura’s erection pressing into his stomach, but like all stuff that wasn’t applicable to his sense of reality, it wasn’t brought up or even clear it existed to him. So Bakura stayed silent about it and kept to himself, content to take advantage of the situation by getting all he could out of it without crossing the line of sexual relief.

He wondered what Marik got from this. Was this something Marik looked forward to after forcing himself away for three days of torment? Or was it only a way to soothe Bakura’s heartache after the deed was done? Did it matter to Bakura what was happening on Marik’s end as long as he got something pleasant in return? Why did it still make him upset that they weren’t doing more?

“Bakura,” Marik said, usually loud voice oddly at a soothing medium and prodding tenderly at Bakura’s dissociating psyche. “It’s probably time to get up, don’t you think? We’ve, uh, been like this for... three hours... now. Frig, that’s a long time! It feels more like twenty minutes... Right, Bakura?”

Bakura grunted, squeezing Marik closer with his arms and legs in a vague attempt at preventing Marik from leaving. Marik shifted to accommodate the new pressure against him which jostled certain parts pressing close. It caused Bakura’s breath to hitch and his body to tense, but he was good and didn’t move a muscle more and he was proud of himself for that one. A gold star for him for being a decent human and friend today.

“Sorry! That wasn’t—up you go, Fluffy,” Marik said breathlessly, charging passed that mess up like the pro he was. “You’ve given me no break since you saw me. You know, I’ve needed to pee for the last hour!”

Bakura blinked quietly. Then, without consulting his brain first, he said, “You’re going to have a hard time going with your prick hard like that.”

Marik froze underneath him at the blunt statement. Before Bakura could pull together the proper sense to prevent further panic, he was abruptly pushed off of a frantic Marik trying to get away and stumbled back up the couch, having to catch himself on the coffee table before he fell off. Dazed and listless, he looked up at Marik as he quickly fled in a whirlwind of image and sound. Bakura heard the bathroom door close down the hall and he huffed soundlessly, scowling at his misfortune and the unpreventable hurt that scuffed his borrowed heart.

At least things were nice for him when it lasted.

* * *

Bakura’s heat came. After the previous meaningless and subpar hook-ups he had during Marik’s rut, he chose to stubbornly stay indoors even though his body and mind protested the decision. Ryou’s omega preferred sustenance because Bakura was prone to feeding it so it typically didn’t take kindly to home alone heats. They seemingly were worse for Bakura than if he had a worthless run-of-the-mill alpha with him. Perhaps his heat decided the alpha wasn’t good enough and calmed itself greatly, but alone like this, it was a wildfire in need of an outlet. Even the medication Bakura took hadn’t done much and that usually spelled trouble.

By the third hour, he was dialling the only number he cared about and pressing the cell impatiently to his ear. He didn’t use this cell for much, not only because he didn’t know anyone he’d call other than Marik, but also because he was shite with technology and hated every second he had to squint at the small screen—and that struggle was even worse with blurry eyes and shaking hands. It showed how desperate he was that he was bothering to push past all of that to get what he wanted. It was also sly of him when he knew that Marik had never missed a call of his before. It put Marik in a situation where he’d be expected to answer despite the reasoning behind it.

Marik picked up on the second ring. There was a hesitance in his voice even though he kept it cheerful.

“Yes? Is everything alright, Bakura?”

“Come back, you selfish coward!” Bakura seethed, free fist clenching the soiled blanket bunched up beside him like a lifeline. “You leave and you leave and you leave! What do you expect to achieve from that? It’s irritating, so irritating! I want you here pounding me into this mattress with your knot! Is that so wrong? Am I a bad friend all because I need you like that?”

Bakura was breathing erratically after his rant, his body temperature burning and making him want to do the irrational thing and cry. Even if Marik didn’t want to have sex with him, if he was here he could at least take care of him. Where was the dedicated friend Bakura knew who would turn on a fan or give him a frozen pack to cool him down? Why was it when it mattered to Bakura most Marik wasn’t there? Did he care more about his measly insecurities than a spirit who had loyally stuck by his side even when it was seemingly pointless to continue? 

“Bakura, Kitty, please calm your breathing, you’re going to hyperventilate,” Marik whispered, some muffled sounds on his end implying he was moving to a more secure place for them to talk. “Can you do that for me? Breathe?”

Bakura’s brows pinched, only now noticing that his condition was worsening with every almost breath he took. Startled by this, he forced Ryou’s lungs back under his control. With this distraction, he forgot why he had gotten so worked up in the first place but Marik reminded him with his voice. 

“That’s it. Like that. Such a good kitten. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m not a sodding cat! Stop calling me that! Arsehole!”

“You’re upset and I’m sorry. It’s not easy being alone when it hurts. Your head feels cloudy and you don’t remember how you’d usually do it when it wasn’t like that. I know you, Bakura, you like instant satisfaction and become unhappy when you can’t get it quickly. I need you to... go get... go get the big one from the box, okay? That should do it for you right now.”

Bakura was confused for a moment, not used to taking orders from Marik during his heat—especially not ever before being asked to go get a dildo from his closet. Which Marik apparently knew the whereabouts of. Marik would come in here to clean his room from time to time because he was prone to forgetting to. Had Marik snooped or was it an accident? Bakura didn’t have the mind to question it, he just knew the fact Marik had information about something so private that intimately went inside him was turning him on further. He didn’t bother stifling the moan.

“The purple one?” he asked, slowly meandering off his bed to get to his closet and ignoring how feeble his limbs were with how they wanted to collapse beneath him.

“Y-Yeah. Th-That’s the one...”

Bakura tugged at the box at the bottom of his closet covered in clothes and other items he’d just thrown in there and forgot about. Once it was out, he stopped to assess the situation, realizing there was a thick and gooey trail of lubricant dripping out his hole and catching on the carpet below. He stared at the mess and commented without thought.

“Marik, I’m leaking and it’s getting everywhere.”

Marik choked on a sharp gasp and coughed harshly. Bakura bent down on to his knees and pulled the flaps of the box back, quickly locating the item Marik had requested he’d gather for himself. Because Marik wanted him to feel good. _Marik_ did. Bakura whimpered and squeezed his thighs closer together even as a new wave of fluid left him. It would go in so easy like this.

“Bakura,” Marik croaked, “did you find it?”

Bakura hummed in affirmation, turning the toy around so he could adjust the settings. He wanted to be knotted as long as possible, of course, so obviously turn that setting all the way to the right. He wanted it to happen suddenly, so no set time or the option to manually press the button himself. It would be anyone’s guess when the stand-in for Marik would decide it was ready to knot him. It sounded as unpredictable as Marik would actually be if they were having at it like rabbits.

“W-Well—” Marik awkwardly cleared his throat— “I guess you can handle yourself now, so... I’ll be going now. Bye—”

“No!” Bakura shook his head quickly and pounded the ground, kicking out with one leg and knocking the box over, all his colourful toys spilling out on to the carpet with more noise than expected. “No, no, no, no, no—”

“Shhh. Don’t act like that. You’ll feel better once you... once it’s inside you, yeah? So... you don’t need me to guide you. You’ll like it all the same whether I’m here or not.”

“Not true and you know it!” Bakura shouted, knowing deep down he was displaying a tantrum which was common among omega’s in heat who weren’t getting what they wanted or felt they were being neglected. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it at least had a purpose behind its trigger. He wondered if Marik knew enough about sexual dynamics yet to know that his behaviour was instinctual and uncontrollable around an alpha that was still unconsciously displaying signs of wanting him. “Stay with me. You got to bloody stay. I need to hear your voice and the way you breathe. Please, Marik, please. I want you, not the toy!”

“Shit,” Marik actually groaned, a sound like his head bumping into the wall accompanying it. His breath was uneven. “Bakura, you can’t just—you can’t just ask that of me! That’s inappropriate, I’d feel like a pervert listening in like that. Besides—” Marik broke off with a stressed laugh— “I’m certain you don’t want to hear me talk while your... _yeah_.”

Bakura was starting to lose hope in the benefits of keeping up with this conversation. He was probably asking too much from a boy who only vaguely insinuated every gay feeling he had for Bakura, forcing him to read between the lines and never get anywhere with it. Bakura wasn’t even that good at reading his own emotions, let alone other peoples, and he was expected to comprehend the complexities of someone like Marik Ishtar. Maybe it would be better if he hung up and took a page out of Marik’s book and pretended this conversation never existed. That was what Marik wanted, wasn’t it? It was what he _always_ wanted.

Weird sounds were escaping Bakura’s lips and he frowned, wiping at his face when it mysteriously dampened. Great, not only had he resorted to such stereotypes as calling his alpha while in heat and having a tantrum, but now he was pissing tears because he couldn’t get the stupid immature teenager he was in love with to love him back. This had to be the most pathetic Bakura had ever let Marik witness him as. He should just—

—the atmosphere suddenly shifted in a noticeable way. Bakura’s omega perked up, responding to the change before he could properly comprehend it. Even though there were miles of space between them and they were only able to communicate through a cell, Bakura’s nature knew something was different on Marik’s end even if he was confused by it. Marik’s silence had grown in intensity.

“Marik?”

Marik’s quiet was broken when he breathed in and then murmured something in such a low pitch Bakura couldn’t parse it. Bakura glowered.

“What?”

“Bakura... get off the floor, okay? I want you to go back to the bed and climb up and do what it is that makes you feel good on there. I won’t go anywhere during it, I promise. I’ll stay the whole time.”

Bakura’s anger subsided and excitement settled in his gut. His long rejected cock pulsed with new heat and the continuous wetness around his bottom was starting to irritate his skin against the carpet. He definitely wanted to get up now and follow through with what Marik was telling him, but when he looked up at the bed it looked used and unappealing from previously impatient rutting against anything there that would be useful at the time. Bakura miraculously saw fit to complain.

“No, it’s dirty. I don’t like it. I want somewhere different. You would take me somewhere different.”

“Somewhere... different...? We only have two beds, where else would you go—? Oh.” Marik breathed unsteadily and his voice deepened. “You want to get up on my bed and mess it up even though I’m not there? You’re always so frigging obscene. It should smell just like me though and with how you scent me, I know you’d like it. It gets you so hard, it’s _insane_...” 

Aha, so Marik did notice his hard-ons whenever they cuddled and smelled each other. By the tone of Marik’s voice, it sounded like he liked it when it happened. Bakura was happy to oblige. 

“Sometimes when you’re not around and I’m desperate, I take some clothes of yours from the laundry hamper and breathe your scent in while wanking. I’ve somehow managed to convince myself into never going in your room for stuff like that... but if you were to give me permission...”

Bakura left the option in the air, giving Marik time to give in or back out. Meanwhile, he stumbled to an upright position, toy in hand and legs trembling. He wished Marik was here to sweep him off his feet and carry him back to the bed. Instead, he was on the phone, close but not close enough.

“That’s so hot, Fluffy...” Marik said softly, surprising Bakura with the honesty of it. Maybe the situation was starting to lower Marik’s usual defences. “I’d do the same if I wasn’t so embarrassed by myself. Your scent is so sweet and thick with some underlining darkness that I just—” 

An embarrassed huff cut Marik’s words off and he said no more. Bakura was impressed he had said anything at all though and wasn’t dissatisfied in the slightest at the admissions that had been given.

“You smell like the Gods all came together and gave a slither of their specific scents and merged them to create the ultimate scent and put it inside of you like the king you are.”

Marik chuckled.

“Is that so? My siblings only ever said I smell like spices and the outside and with _way_ too much motor oil mixed in... but I like your take a lot better. It makes me feel frigging great!”

Bakura smirked tiredly.

“Bakura, if you need to use my bedroom... go ahead and use it. I’m not there anyway. Just, um, clean up after you’re done, please. I won’t know how to think otherwise...”

Pleased at getting what he wanted, Bakura readily agreed and made his way out of his room and across the hallway to Marik’s. The door was closed and had Marik’s name written in purple, sparkly, bubble letters—like it would be hard to tell who’s bedroom it was unless there was a name to distinguish it. Marik’s room was colourful and had a lot of stuff inside but was always spic and span and never looked cluttered. Bakura’s was impersonal, dull, cold and a right mess. It was impossible to not tell them apart. Bakura certainly preferred Marik’s room to his own because it held everything that was Marik in there—even the door held clues of Marik’s personality.

When Bakura opened the door, Marik’s scent that had become boxed in hit him in the face and forced him into a standstill. The whirling of noise in his brain subsided and he was filled with simple contentment. He focused in on Marik’s soft breathing in his ear as he slowly closed the door behind him, caging himself in completely with what was solely Marik. Suddenly, he wanted Marik’s voice to be more prominent, realizing he couldn’t hold on to the phone while playing with himself. Marik took awhile to respond when he asked how to put Marik on speakerphone, but eventually gave in and helped him through it successfully. Bakura was happy and dropped Marik down on the bed beside him, curling up on top of the blanket and nuzzling his curious nose into Marik’s pillow. It wasn’t long before he was rocking insistently into the bed underneath him, choking on moans.

Marik didn’t say anything or try to stop him. Surely he could now hear the bed moving and Bakura’s pleasured whining. Yet he didn’t do anything. Just silently listened. That coupled with the fact this was _Marik’s bed_ got Bakura off quickly and he was tensing and whimpering as he came, semen spreading hot over the lavender of Marik’s blanket. His arsehole clenched pathetically around nothing and another wave of liquid burst from it, slipping down his thighs and soaking the bed. He groaned in discomfort, the overwhelming arousal and warm, dampness of his body ruining his orgasm by making him unfulfilled and dissatisfied.

“Marik,” he panted blindly. “Marik, hot, I’m hot. Not enough, bad, want more. _Marik._ ”

“...You were supposed to put the toy inside, Fluffy. Did you forget? Now you’re... uncomfortable. Needy. Unwell. You’re, uh, going to have to go back in the hall and turn the air conditioner on. You’re going to overheat at this point. Do you remember how to do it? You turn the temperature lower on the thermostat to trigger the AC. All the way down. Get it nice and chilly for you. It’ll make you feel so much better, I promise.”

Bakura pushed himself back up with shaky arms and breathed in a wet sigh. Why did he have to do this? The alpha would usually take care of stuff like this. It was so unfair. Bakura wanted to be taken care of properly, not be forced to do it all himself. Everyone else got alphas who did it right, why did he have the one dumb one?

“You’re right, I know, you’re right,” Marik said quickly. Apparently, Bakura had said his thoughts out loud. “I should have been turning it down for you before I left years ago and I’m sorry for not thinking of it. I’ll be more attentive next time. Today you’ll have to push through and go back. Then you can feel good again. Thrust nice and deep on the dildo, okay? It’ll frigging knot you real good.”

Bakura’s eyelids fluttered, a shaky noise leaving his throat at the unexpected dirty talk. He didn’t know if Marik was trying to distract him from starting a new tantrum by giving him pleasant words or genuinely wanted to say those words because Marik was hot and horny now too and was fantasizing. Either way, it did the job and now Bakura was finding the strength to get off the bed and hobble over to his new destination, taking Marik along with him. It was an easy enough endeavour once he started it and he was back on the bed within a minute, waiting impatiently for the cool air to hit him and pressing Marik’s blanket against his nose for comfort.

“Tell me what your condition is right now,” Marik’s voice said where the phone was laying on Bakura’s chest. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? I’ll help you get it if you do. I know where everything is in the house. Otherwise... your feelings. Tell me about them.”

“Horny,” Bakura said flatly. “Lonely. Want to cum, want to be knotted, want to be cooled down—not getting what I want. Want Marik. Need Marik. Not here. Upset.”

“I _am_ here,” Marik insisted. “Maybe not in person but I’m here. My behind hasn’t left the edge of my bed since you called. I won’t be going anywhere now.”

Bakura’s brows furrowed uncertainly.

“Bed...? Not here. Gone. No. Make sense.”

“Huh? What? Oh, not the bed you’re on right now, silly. I mean, my bedroom at my brother’s place! When you called I came in here and locked the door to keep it private. He’s not as nosy as Ishizu—heaven forbid I do anything alone for more than ten minutes and she thinks I’m dying or doing something illegal and need to be rescued! Odion keeps to himself, but I’d rather prevent the chance of being overheard from ever happening anyway. Accidents happen. So here I stay.”

“Okay,” Bakura sighed, hand curling around his penis and stroking absently. “Talk more.”

“About my siblings?” Marik sounded surprised. “There’s not a lot to say there. They’re their usual selves, idiosyncrasies and all. Ishizu wants me to stop doing evil, I tell her no, she insults me, I insult her and then we don’t talk for a time. It’s rough. Odion stays quiet like always, I can barely have a conversation with him that doesn’t require me commanding him to speak. It’s really sad. He refuses to let me do any of the manual labour even though I keep telling him I know how to do it and don’t need a servant. I can cook, dammit! Ishizu’s the same way. Neither of them thinks I can do anything by myself even though I live with you and clearly take care of both of us fine!”

“Hnn... ahh...”

“I’m an alpha, aren’t I? It would be weird if I didn’t know how to take care of myself like a child that hasn’t presented yet! I’m not like those, _ugh_ , other so-called alphas that make their omegas do all the housework and expect a blowjob at the end of the gruelling day after doing nothing. I would never, never, never, never do anything like that to you, Bakura! Never! Which means I’ll do most of the work and you can ask for blowjobs, right? That’s how it would work for us. Hehehe, what am I saying...? That doesn’t make any sense...”

“Mmm... haaa...”

“I don’t mean to imply you’d be lazy! I just... I want to take care of you and your needs if I can. I want to give it all to you as much as I can. If you struggle somewhere, I want to help! I want to lift your burdens on to my shoulders and make them my burdens instead. I can handle it and I can fix it, I know I can. Maybe that’s wrong, maybe it’s overbearing, maybe it’s naive but it’s my feelings for you in its easiest form. I care about you so let me do that and I’ll be content. I need to be useful to you in this way because it’s the only way I can say... what needs to be said. Show how much I... how much I... you know.”

“Maaaariiiik~”

Marik went silent. That was the exact opposite of what Bakura had wanted and he started making whining sounds in a complaint, hoping to trigger the alpha in Marik to think he was hurt and needed comforting with words. Anything to get Marik to keep talking. Bakura loved his voice. 

“...You _love_ my voice?” Marik asked hoarsely. “Bakura, _no one_ likes my voice, let alone love it! If you’re telling the truth, that’s... oh Gods, give me strength here.”

“Read... minds? Not... mine. Bad.”

“You said that aloud,” Marik explained patiently. “I can’t read your mind, you’re not a Steve. Even if I could, I wouldn’t do it, you know that. I haven’t done anything to be mad at.”

“Won’t... talk... won’t... cum...”

“You’ve become completely incoherent. Yet I can understand you perfectly and fill in the words you don’t say. That’s kind of crazy.” Marik giggled nervously. “We got some sort of mental link, huh? We’ve known each other for years, but even so, I wouldn’t be able to understand my siblings this way. You’re... you’re special, Kitty. One of a kind. No one comes close to how amazing you are, you know? You’re beautiful inside and out. I like you in so many ways I just can’t articulate—”

“Close,” Bakura gasped, twisting and bucking, causing the cell to slip and fall against his neck, unintentionally putting Marik’s voice much closer to him again. “Marik... close.”

“Yeah? Almost there?” Marik said huskily, arousal lining his voice to make it dark and seductive to Bakura’s ears. Bakura swore Marik had somehow pushed his mouth even closer to the receiver and it wasn’t just because the phone was next to Bakura that his voice seemed so clear. “Working hard on yourself, right? I can hear it. Imagine it even. So, so sexy, Fluffy. You got to get that high as fast as you can because you just love to feel it all at once, don’t you? So impatient. So needy. So greedy. Yes. _Put your fingers inside yourself,_ _please_ _—_ ”

Bakura would have climaxed right there by those words alone, but the omega in him wanted to satisfy Marik’s request too much to let it happen. He shifted and pressed all three fingers in at once—he was far too loose for only one or two to feel good—and thrust them in and out swiftly and erratically, gasping and mewling out pleasure. Marik murmured encouragement that Bakura couldn’t understand anymore but enjoyed the sound anyway. Everything went still inside him for a pregnant pause and then he came, a glorious feeling of rapture overtaking him for a beautiful moment. When he came to, he had semen across his belly and chest, a twist of burning desire flourishing in him like a disease when his body realized it still didn’t have a knot in it.

“Nooooo, Marik, nooooo—”

“I know, I know, it’s not enough, you need more! What have I been telling you? We got the toy out for a reason, why have you been ignoring it and doing other stuff? It just gets worse if you don’t get the knot. You know this better than me. You live it every month. Come on, roll over, roll over, get comfortable. Frig, I don’t know if I can take hearing you go at it a third time...”

That last sentence was said much quieter and clearly meant for only Marik to acknowledge. Bakura was too far gone to say anything about it anyway, desperately following his alpha’s instructions and struggling to get the cell somewhere he could see it. He whimpered pathetically into the blanket and waited for further directions.

“Oh my Gods, what are you waiting for? Put the dildo inside of you! _Inside._ Got it? Push in and out. Find a good pace. The rest will happen naturally. The toy knows when to give you the knot. You just need to find your prostate for it and keep hitting it, okay? You’ll cum nice and long and satisfying. And I’ll... I’ll just listen. Frig me.”

“Marik... put it in... me.”

“Bakura, I can’t, you know that! I’m not physically there to do that for you.” Marik breathed in deeply, pulling back whatever frustration was in his words. “I’m sorry. I’m doing the best I can with what I can offer you. Bear with me. I know you want more from me, but... I can’t. I can’t, Bakura. I’m sorry.”

“No. Can. Marik... in me. Go. Talk.”

“...I’m in you? You mean... _oh Gods._ Frig, frig, you want me to pretend to put _myself_ in you as you push in? To... to talk you through it? Bakura, that’s too much. Come on, give me... give me this one out. You’ll break me with this one. I’ll come undone. I can’t.”

“Marik... knot. Good. Want. Need. Go. Fast. Please. Marik! Marik!”

Marik’s unsteady breathing was all he heard for a long minute. Bakura couldn’t take waiting, his entire body screaming with desires he wasn’t getting quick enough. He was ashamed to realize he was falling apart again, tears swimming in his already unfocused vision and snivelling out new noise. Growling at how useless he became in this state, he began to furiously thrash about in fury, jostling his body enough to cause pain which was better than nothing at all. He howled because he was hurt, but he wasn’t exactly certain if that was physical or emotional pain. 

“Don’t, don’t, don’t, it’s alright, it’s okay! Shhh. Shhh. I got you, I got you, no need to fret! Everything is in my hands and I know what to do to make it better. Calm down, honey, don’t cry, I know, I know...”

Marik started humming a familiar tune that Bakura’s omega caught on to in curiosity, pausing in his descent into madness to parse out what it was. Bakura’s nose twitched and his breathing was still laboured, but his wet eyes widened and he was struck into a tranquil state. The recognizable tune of Marik’s rendition of ‘Stand by Me’ was a strangely powerful balm to soothe his sorrow and he knew why. It was _their_ song—a simple representation of Marik’s feelings for him. It also meant with the context of this moment that Marik was going to stand by him till the end. Bakura felt a lot lighter with that knowledge.

“Yeah,” Marik said soothingly, voice soft and low, “that’s it. Everything’s good now. You’re doing just fine. I’m the idiot here who doesn’t understand what you’re going through. If I didn’t think I could help you with what you need I wouldn’t be here right now. I’m lying to myself when I say I can’t do it. I can, it’s just... I’m not certain I want to know what I’ll find out when I do.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Bakura said, mildly shocked to find proper sentences coming out of his mouth again. His mind felt so much clearer all of a sudden despite how hungry he still was for a knot. “If you don’t want to do it, you shouldn’t. Just let me cry it out. I’ll get tired of it eventually and give up. In fact, you can leave now if you want. I wouldn’t blame you. I’m a right old mess in this state. Always have been and I’m not proud of it. I—I overstepped a boundary today calling you. I... apologize...”

“Shh, silly, you’re in heat, I understand.” Marik audibly swallowed, breath coming in short and quick in the receiver. “I won’t go. I told you I won’t and you know I won’t. Don’t bother talking about it. Just... get situated again. Nice and comfortable. Grab the toy, put it close where it needs to be... and I’ll talk something stimulating about it. Although I don’t know how good at that I’ll be. Haha, sorry, I just... I don’t have any experience in this.”

“You know me,” Bakura reminded him. “That’s enough. You’ll know what to say. I trust you.”

Bakura turned and grabbed the dildo, laying on his stomach and hovering the head of the fake penis near his drenched hole. He rubbed it in circles over the puckered area, the wetness making it slip pleasantly over his skin. He wanted to push in, but not until Marik told him to. He didn’t know what Marik would choose to say, what story he would tell, but Bakura knew he’d be happy with anything at this point. Anything was better than just stuffing the toy inside himself without a fantasy revolving Marik’s dick. This might be the closest to having Marik inside him he would ever get and he wanted it so much.

“...Look at you,” Marik whispered finally, barely audible in his attempt to keep his words a secret between them. “Swimming in your own juices like that. You’re so frigging wet for me. For my penis. My knot. I just want to—to lick it all up. You must taste fantastic. Just exquisite. Even if I did, you’d supply me with more quickly, wouldn’t you? It would all keep gushing out of you like a waterfall. You’re dripping everywhere—it’s getting on my bed and the floor. How can it be possible for you to have so much of that goodness inside of you all for me? It all just shows how desperate you are for me, huh? Should I spare you and give you what you want? Your little, gaping hole is twitching for a taste of what it’s been craving the whole day.”

“ _Oooooh,_ Marik,” Bakura cried, gaze wide and sightless with lust. His hips were already rocking, the shaft desperately shallowly thrusting against the hole without entering and driving him mad. “Yes, yes, like that! Can’t you feel it? You tease me and I bleed more fluid. Isn’t it obvious how much I need you? I can’t stand waiting for a second more! I can’t, oh, I can’t, _please, please,_ give it to me. Claim me! Put it inside! I want to feel you inside me, taking me, owning me, pleasing me, giving me all that I’m after!”

Marik groaned and there was some squeaking movement as he supposedly fell against the mattress on his end. He breathed deeply as though to calm himself.

“I feel it, I feel it,” he repeated. “It’s so obvious, so lewd, it makes me want it so bad right now. I want to knot you so bad, Bakura.” He sounded choked up suddenly like he only just now realized how true those words were to him. “I can’t wait any longer either. I’m—I’m going in. Squeezing the head of my—my penis—th-that’s me, baby—into that sweet, wet, warmth you got for me... _jeeeeez._ ”

Bakura obediently followed along, gratefully pushing the dildo’s head into his desperate hole which eagerly swallowed up the offered object. He moaned, curling his free hand in the sheets—the blanket was lost on the floor now after his scuffle. His knees shifted on the bed, legs spreading to subconsciously accommodate to Marik’s body that wasn’t even there. At that moment, it felt real enough though with Marik’s dirty words coming from behind him—the cell had slid all the way to the end of the bed and caught on the edge between it and the chest that resided there—and his position which restricted his view of what his hand was doing. It made it easy to pretend.

“Marik,” his voice wobbled, higher in pitch than was normal, “it goes in so nice. No... no complaint. It’s just the beginning but it’s so good. I love it. More, give me more. P-Please. I need it.”

“I’m going in further,” Marik said, voice wrecked and shaky. “Slowly, slowly, I want to—I want to take it all in. R-Really feel your heat and walls clench around me. Do you, um, l-like that? Tell me if you like that. I’ll go quicker if you don’t...”

“Yes, I like it. S-So much. Marik, please, you feel so good. Keep going.”

“I’m still moving, Kitty, all the way in. I’m not stopping until I’m at the hilt. I’m going to... fill you up completely. Get you all nice and full with my c-cock and knot and all of my thick cum. You’re going to overflow with it, darling. It’s going to be more than enough to keep you satisfied till your heat breaks. Promise, I promise, baby, I promise.”

Bakura whimpered as the bigger than average penis shape finally settled fully inside of him. He already felt like there was so much in there, but even then it wasn’t enough. He needed what Marik was promising him. He needed a knot and an overabundance of Marik’s fluid to make certain he’d be with child by the end of it.

“Oh no,” Marik cried. “Don’t bring that up, Fluffy, don’t. You know I can’t—shit, okay, what do I do here? Do I just lie? Do you want me to lie? Frig, I’m no good at this...”

Bakura whined in confusion, wondering why Marik hadn’t commented yet on what it was like to be all the way inside of Bakura. He liked it, right? He wanted Bakura, he said he wanted Bakura, his omega was upset by the slight. Had he done something wrong?

“...Could you imagine what you would look like with a swell belly? All round and flush with my baby. Gods, I would be so proud of you, but I wouldn’t know how to handle it! You’d look so sexy, Bakura, I’d want to plow you every day, haha. Just the thought of it being mine... _oooohhhh._ ” There was a noise as Marik shifted, his tone low and heated and oddly desperate. “I’m so deep inside of you there’s no way I’d miss. I’m going to give it to you, Fluffy. Just you wait. My... they’re going to swim and find their target. I’ll make you pregnant just how you want, baby.”

“...Do... you... like...?”

“It’s unbelievable,” Marik readily agreed. “You clench so well, I can hardly hold on. I need to distract myself or I’ll blow too early. Your warm, velvety, wet hole is everything I thought it would be and more. I just want to _fuck_ you repeatedly right now, over and over and over again. It’s so satisfying, so frigging fantastic, this is a gratifying time for me... but I’m doing this for you so let’s move on and start thrusting, okay? In and out. Slow and gentle at first, but then we’ll speed up and get a little harsher, just like you like it.”

Marik sounded confident about what Bakura liked and didn’t like despite this being their first time together. Marik was making an assumption, but Bakura would be lying if he said he didn’t like it rough and relentless. He accepted these terms and got to work on replicating Marik’s story. He was making happy, breathy noises quickly enough, bouncing his arse back and forth on the toy as he did so. It took awhile but eventually small, subtle moans surfaced from the receiver as Marik was forced to listen to his giddy wiggling. Marik broke when Bakura started speeding up.

“Oh frig, I can’t, I just can’t anymore,” Marik mumbled lustfully. Bakura, even in the state he was in, heard a belt unbuckle. Bakura wondered if Marik had been stroking his bulge before then. “You’re just so hot, your voice is so erotic and heavenly and I can hear the squelching sounds your ass makes when that little greedy hole gets its fill. Oh, how am I supposed to say no to this...? I’m going to get off whether I touch myself or not, it’s all just too much.”

“Bakura... sexy. Marik... touch. Good.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! That’s permission? You want me to touch myself too?” There were more hurried sounds as Marik shuffled his trousers down his legs, the bed bouncing slightly in his sudden haste. “This show you’re performing right now... it’s for me to enjoy? You want me to enjoy it? Would that make you happy?”

“Yes,” Bakura gasped, rocking against the cock inside of him blindly. “Yes. Please. Me. You. Play. Good. Marik. Need. Together.”

Marik chuckled breathlessly. Then a moment later he whined like a dog trapped in its kennel and yearning to get out.

“Bakura, sweetheart, it’s out now. Big and bold and leaking. You’ve made me so hard and sensitive, it’s difficult to touch without—without going mad with it. And it’s—it’s swelling... a lot... at the top... I’m almost there already, huh? I’m going to knot soon... and all I got is my frigging hand. Oh, woe is me, right? I’ll suck it up, you’re the one who desperately needs a partner and I’m not there to soothe, not the other way around. I bring this type of stuff on to myself.”

“Marik... close? Need me. Not there. Sad. Want knot. Inside... but not? How? Confused.”

“Sorry,” Marik breathed. “Sorry. I’m ruining the illusion of the game, aren’t I? Let’s just keep going. I’m touching—you’re wrapped tightly around my cock. How fast are we going? I imagine an insane tempo because.... you’re a wild one, aren’t you, Fluffy? My little firecracker. I’m a bit too much of a virgin to keep up though, I’m afraid. Follow my lead, okay, my lead.”

Bakura abruptly stopped, panting as Marik stayed all the way inside of him. His own cock was leaking so much fluid that it and the bed were attached by a thick line of it. Despite how heated he was for more, his body was at a pleasantly cool temperature now that the AC was pumping heavily into the room. It left goosebumps on his exposed skin, making him shiver in pleasure at the sensation. He was moaning even though nothing else was happening.

“Okay. On the count of three. You move and I move. Same time. Moderate pace. One... two... three...”

Bakura instantly started moving, spurred on by the quick, desperate mewl Marik made in turn. They were having proper sex now. Marik was shagging him. His omega preened at this wondrous lie and had no desire in reminding him of the false nature of that narrative. His mind was completely blank with nothing but this simple knowledge. At this point, he wasn’t aware of anything but him and Marik and the pleasure building between them. He groaned and babbled out nonsense.

“Marik, Marik, good. Big. I like it. I like Marik. Inside me now. More, more, more, more—”

“Bakura,” Marik said like a prayer, low and guttural and appreciative. Apparently he had nothing else he could think to say as he simply repeated Bakura’s name over and over again like a broken record. It was the exact opposite of how he’d usually be with his speech which made it so appealing to Bakura.

Bakura adored what hold he had on Marik, how desperate and needy and unrefined he sounded. Marik was seemingly always in control of himself around Bakura, never budging or letting on to any natural urges he may or may not have for Bakura. Sometimes Bakura was almost convinced there wasn’t any at all, that somehow this mutual attraction was all in Bakura’s head and he was just twisting everything to fit his wants like some hormonal madman clinging to the hope that he could have a connection with someone as deep as the romantic media he privately indulged in. It was so relieving to finally have proof that that was not the case—Marik not only felt all of this too but it was as strong and pining as his own. Marik had never sounded more open to the idea of them being together in a gay way than he did right now.

“Faster,” Bakura suddenly decided. “Marik, go faster. Want knot. Want to... cum. Need it. Don’t... say... no... Bad. Have fun.”

“Shit, I’m having loads of fun, honey. Don’t need to—t-to...” Marik gave up with a humming moan, biting down on his lip to keep the sound at bay. The bed made a continuous rocking noise as Marik began to thrust up repeatedly into his hand. “Okay, okay, whatever you want, Fluffy, whatever you want. Faster, we’re going... faster... _Oh, damn, that’s so—_ ”

Good. It was very good. With his prostate being slammed so hard and quickly, his body shaking and only a stream of loud sounds exiting his open mouth now, it was only a matter of time before his body lost the will to hold on and he climaxed. Still, it wouldn’t let go until he got knotted and he was starting to become inconsolable with his need for it. Marik had to cum soon on his own or Bakura was going to start begging him to. One or the other.

And then miraculously two things happened around the same time. Without further prompting, Marik choked back a sob and muffled his orgasm as the pressure of the speed they were making together made him cave. Then the toy in Bakura came alive and swelled impossibly quickly, getting itself stuck as deep as it could reasonably go and giving off the staggering illusion that Bakura had just been properly knotted by Marik. White noise enveloped him and for a moment he couldn’t even see, something positively delightful turning on in his brain and settling down every agitated element of him back to zero. He came in large waves, seriously feeling like he was emptying himself dry with how much was coming out of him, splattering and drenching the sheet of Marik’s usually so pristine bed. He collapsed in the resulting spunk out of sudden weakness, a gleeful, breathless bout of giggles overtaking him.

“—so cute,” Marik was muttering to himself. “You’re so happy and it’s so cute. I did that. I made you feel good. Me.”

“Yessssss,” Bakura answered, playful and loopy with the dopamine rush he was on. “You’re so goooood. Only Marik is this bloody good! Only Marik. Pfff, bahahaha.”

“Gods,” Marik said faintly. “Such a content, giggly, silly little kitty. Oh, what I would give to see the expression on your face right now... I wish I was there so I could hold you too.”

Bakura nodded his head, smile wide and uncontrollable. There was nothing that could ruin his mood now because everything that was him was a far too good feeling. Having Marik here with him to experience a post-coitus version of himself in all its glory was the greatest gift the Gods could grant him. He couldn’t see this being soured like it always seemed to go for him in the end.

Except... Marik suddenly grew unnaturally quiet not a minute later. Then his breathing picked up in fear. Bakura lost his confidence in his good fortune instantaneously, imagining it plummeting from a cliff into a ravine below and be swallowed up by the darkness. Seemingly all of him ended up there eventually. It was only a matter of when.

Bakura couldn’t speak even though it had been so easy before. He had never been good at dealing with Marik’s gay panic when he was at the full percent of his mental power and certainly not now when his hormones were keeping him calm and docile, preventing him from making any claims against Marik’s vicious self-hatred that ate at Marik more than he ever let on. Bakura could only lay there, pleading silently with Marik and knowing he was far too gone to listen to Bakura now. Unbelievable dread poisoned his system, but even then it was nothing more than a useless emotion with him doing nothing to prevent the burn of it.

“M-Marik...”

The call was cut and the line went dead. Not a single second more of Marik’s existence for him to grasp on to. He was painfully alone now.

Bakura took a deep breath in, eyes wide and glassy, and then he pressed his face into the mattress and gave a long and drawn out miserable _scream_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for such a downer ending. I promise things will get better in the next chapter! I'm diligently writing it through the NaNoWriMo challenge, so it'll be getting done—but my oh my is it driving me crazy lol. It's a classic case of 'this isn't what I pictured at all, what the hell is happening???' which I hope will make more sense after I finish it. Also, way longer than I wanted it to be but I guess that can only be a good thing. See you there! :)


	2. thou art a criminal whilst thou art mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was fun about this chapter was that I was given the chance to just write Bakura having a complete woe-is-me-my-life-is-crumbling-down moment. It's rare for me to get at the more angsty side of abridged!thiefshipping like this where they can act like heartbroken fools lol. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the late chapter. Editing is my Achilles heel. This has been in my drafts for more than a month. Whoops! XD

When Marik came back, Bakura didn’t move to greet him like he always would. Instead, he stayed buried in the cocoon of soiled blanket and sheet he had stolen from Marik’s room, eyes squeezed shut and body completely still. He didn’t know how long he’d been wishing the world away, but it was long enough for the tear tracks on his face to be nonexistent and his mouth to be unbearably dry. It could have been several days or several years for all he cared, he wasn’t leaving this nest for anything.

All away in the recesses of his locked bedroom, Marik’s scent didn’t reach him and whatever noises Marik was making seemed so far away. Either Marik was being uncharacteristically quiet or Bakura was farther gone than he had realized. Not that it mattered or anything like that. Bakura didn’t care, he didn’t have the strength to. Perhaps he had never once had the strength in the first place and he’d only been pretending all along. It wouldn’t be the first time he had overestimated what he could feasibly take.

He supposed he should give Marik some credit—he hadn’t bothered avoiding Bakura any longer than he’d usually. Was he going to pretend all of that didn’t happen? That would be so cruel Bakura was shocked Marik wasn’t considered more evil by others. A twist of a knife he didn’t want breaching his skin such an ending would be. He wouldn’t know how to live knowing he was so close and yet so far away from what he wanted from his friend. To have his feelings trampled on like this was going to break something between them, something Bakura was certain wouldn’t heal.

Why had he done this to himself? Continuously pursuing someone so out of touch with his reality, treating their relationship like a game or friendly partnership when it had never been that simple or that carefree. Bakura had wanted Marik for more since the moment their eyes met and it had only been growing over time. It had taken a hold of Bakura’s soul in a way nothing else had in the thousands of years he’d been forced to exist. If only he could have seen the outcome this would lead him then maybe he would have been able to prevent himself from slipping down into this unbearable pit of woe.

Bakura choked, eyes growing glassy again and he muffled the new bout of sobs racking his body by pressing his face into Marik’s blanket. It didn’t make him feel any better, smelling the remnants of his heat and Marik as his world fell apart, but it was better than dealing with this alone. It had been a long time since he had been this torn open by anything or anyone and he didn’t know how to fix it, to harden himself to the heartache as he’d usually do. Marik had that effect on him and usually he didn’t mind that, but right now he resented every human response he had over someone so, so, so _stupid._

He was an old soul merged with a dark entity of people's nightmares and here he was crying over a boy while laying in his own filth and refusing to _get over it_ like he’d done time and time again. It was so pathetic and revolting as to be laughable. He had taught himself to be better than this image and yet now it was the only act he knew how to perform on a stage he had been forced to be on for far too long. A stupid, worthless play he didn’t want to be a part of anymore. Gods, why was he still so alive? Hadn’t he suffered enough? Why did everything have to last for him without an end? He would never leave this cursed place of torment!

Swallowing down further pain, Bakura allowed himself to shift onto his back and opened his eyes to blankly gaze up at the ceiling. He breathed, morbidly wishing everything would just stop. There was a familiar pressure resting in the back of his mind, softly caressing his own soul in an attempt to comfort him. Ryou had been here the whole time but Bakura had ignored him, embarrassed by the state of himself and the rejection he had experienced. This time he clung on to his host and let the blanket of oblivion fall over him, preferring the solace of his soul room than the possession of a body that didn’t even belong to him. 

They switched as easily as blinking.

* * *

Marik didn’t try to talk to him once. That was even more depressing than anything else because it was so foreign. It was always Marik that resolved an argument or hurt between them, always Marik who’d seek him out after several days of painful respite. It was Marik who was the glue that kept their relationship from deteriorating into nothing, refusing to let up even when Bakura attempted to push him away. Without Marik’s input, Bakura didn’t know how to proceed. It wasn’t him who needed to apologize or reconcile anyway—he hadn’t been the one to tear someone’s already bruised heart out.

Whenever he needed to leave the room, he had Ryou go out in his stead. Just kitchen and bathroom needs mostly. He needed to eat and he needed to pee. Marik wasn’t bothering to provide him with the former as he’d usually do if Bakura was being stubborn and not ready to cooperate. It would be a peace offering, the food tray outside his door, but it wasn’t there and it hurt every time Bakura saw that it wasn’t there. Ryou tried to console him, saying that Marik was probably aware that Ryou was taking care of those needs and didn’t think he needed to help, but it didn’t matter to Bakura’s pessimistic mind. Marik was done with him, he didn’t want anything to do with Bakura anymore. Why else was he never around, either in his room or somewhere outside? Bakura would probably do better if he just finally left this place, but Ryou refused to let him go that far.

He had somehow managed to keep up with this charade an entire week and a half without trouble. Then a shift in the atmosphere one morning confused him, his omega twitching like a caged animal. Living in his room for so long was getting to him, that was what he decided was happening. It was easy to pretend the weird churning in his belly was because of that and not something more serious. Except as another hour went by it got worse, restlessness making him ill. Now he was beginning to become worried.

It was Ryou who informed him of what was happening.

_Spirit, Marik’s still here._

“What... do you... mean?”

His voice wasn’t working as well anymore. It was hard for him to get words out after staying quiet for so long.

_His rut happens around this time, right? Usually, he’d be gone by now, but... Bakura, he’s still here!_

Bakura froze, struck dumb by such a ridiculous notion. Marik had never stayed for his rut, had refused it from day one. Bakura could still remember when they talked about it in the early days of living here, how awkward and uncertain Marik was about actually saying their natures out loud. There had to be ground rules, something to follow so they didn’t step on each other’s toes. Marik had separated them before Bakura could even try to stop him. Why would Marik break his own rules so suddenly?

Bakura couldn’t even begin to fathom the reasoning. He slowly uncurled himself from the place on the floor he was sitting and looked up toward the door, half-thought possibilities forming in his brain. No, this had to be some sort of mistake. Surely Marik would talk to him first before making such a rash move. Bakura had still been convinced Marik wasn’t interested in being in a relationship, but now he had to deal with the whiplash of this happening? What was he even supposed to think or feel or do about something like this?

Bakura had a secret. As sexually experienced as he was, he had never been interested in sex with an alpha while they were in rut. During his heats, he searched for sane alphas or betas or even omegas. Any boy with a clear head on their shoulder. He wasn’t interested in becoming even more inconsolable because his alpha was rutting. Besides, most rutting alphas wanted nothing more than to impregnate a fertile omega and the reality that was always present was that male omegas couldn’t get pregnant, not even during heats. They didn’t have wombs or a passage for the baby to even leave the body. Perhaps he could even say that he had been turned down by one too many rutting alpha men looking to procreate to bother with it anymore. Did Marik even _want_ him right now?

It had also been out of selfishness. As someone who went through heat, Bakura knew how tedious it would be to take care of a rutting alpha. It was the same reason he had never bothered with omegas in heat either. Too much work for very little reward. Sometimes Bakura envied the betas for not having to deal with it at all, but even they got snatched up by interested omegas or alphas. It wasn’t like it used to be—there were different combos, everyone had their own preference. Marik had never let on to what he desired, even the knowledge of him being gay was only something Bakura garnered from his own guessing. While Bakura liked all types of men, he liked alphas the most because they could take care of him best and deep down Bakura wanted everything to be easily handled. Marik wasn’t wrong when he had said Bakura wanted it all at once—a knot killed the heat quicker than any other penis would. Who cared if society said it was a waste of sperm and that he should just settle for a male 'inferior' beta or omega? Alphas and omegas main purpose when laying together shouldn’t be just to advance the human race, they were passed that by now.

Marik’s scent was so much stronger when he was in rut. It slipped through the cracks in Bakura's door now, making his nose crinkle and his eyes flutter without his command. Something lurched inside him and he swallowed, the slow wetting of his arse making him anxious. He wished Marik would hand him a clue instead of making him hopelessly question what he should do next. Marik and what he wanted from Bakura had never once been easy to understand for him—how fitting that he’d be stuck with indecision like this once again when what he did or didn’t do would mean everything to them.

Deciding getting up off the ground was a good first start, Bakura did so and glanced down at himself and then the room around him, scrunching his face up in dissatisfaction. Ryou had only been taking care of the bare minimum because Bakura had been refusing his help. That meant that he was currently in the same clothes since this started and Marik’s blanket and sheet were still piled high on the bed. He hadn’t had a shower in three days and his bed wasn’t at all fit for an unexpected guest. Bakura frowned for a long time as he realized this problem and with a sharpening of his gaze, he marched with purpose he had thought lost.

First, he tore the blanket and sheet off the bed, then out of a gripping restlessness he began tearing his own stuff off the bed too, believing all of it useless. He needed to wash all of this and he needed to do so fast. Marik was super particular about cleanliness and messes—this wouldn’t be fit for him at all.

He didn’t actually know what Marik wanted and all of this could be a waste of his time, but it didn’t matter now. He needed to feel like he was trying to help, even just a little bit. After all, he had stolen Marik’s bed materials and needed to give them back anyway. He had no idea if Marik had any extras and wasn’t going to risk that now. Obviously, even if Marik was here for other reasons, he still needed a space of comfort for himself. Bakura was going to give that to him.

Picking up the dirty blankets and sheets, Bakura made his way to the bedroom door but hesitated. He didn’t know where Marik was and didn’t want to trigger Marik’s hormones by bringing his scent into the equation accidentally. Marik wasn’t like him and hadn’t ever experienced his rut with an omega in his space like this. Bakura didn’t want to overwhelm him if he happened to be sensitive. Luckily, since he wasn’t in heat his scent wouldn’t be nearly as strong. Unluckily, was the fact that since he wasn’t mated yet his scent if it was picked up would drive Marik up the wall. He needed to be extra careful.

He opened the door as far as he needed to and peered around the edge, noticing instantly that Marik’s door was open but there wasn’t anyone in there. The abundance of alpha rut scent was everywhere, but it wasn’t coming from that direction, but somewhere down the hall in the living room or the kitchen. With that in mind, Bakura slipped out and headed to the laundry room beside his own, quickly closing it behind him and getting down to business. He would wash and dry all of this. As he waited he’d have a shower—not only would that freshen him up, but the smell of soap should hinder his natural scent from bothering Marik. He’d also bother with other quality of life essentials to perform on himself, shaving and sweet-scented body oils and some internal cleaning... not like he needed to do that but, well, it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

In the shower, Bakura struggled with his always exaggerated expectations. The fact that he was apparently swiftly forgetting the heartache Marik put him through wasn’t lost on him. He should be holding on stronger than this or be furious over being unexpectedly challenged, not forgiving and hopeful again. There was a chance that he had been too hasty in assuming Marik’s retreat had been a rejection though—it was always hard for him to see from Marik’s perspective as he had never been afraid over being gay or of his nature’s insistence on what it wanted. Yes, it was hard and others made it even harder, but he had been completely disconnected from what the rest of society had thought since he had been five and fighting for his own survival. When he was with starving belly worrying when he’d have the opportunity to get his next meal, it was difficult to care about what a homophobic person was thinking.

But that wasn’t the case for Marik. Marik had been raised right in the center of a strict and narrow-minded society that believed the purpose of an omega and an alpha was to procreate and that any version that couldn't was wrong and unsightly. From as young as Marik could understand it, he had known that he was to use his nature to impregnate a fertile omega woman and continue the line of succession. He was not to be gay, he was not to explore sex just for the need of it, he was only to fulfill his duty until he couldn’t anymore. With an ideology as restricting as that, it was no wonder Marik was so haunted by it, pushing Bakura away with all his might. 

Not today though. Today was different and no matter how uncertain Bakura was he wasn’t going to be the one between them pretending it wasn’t happening. Bakura was going to face Marik and whatever situation he had placed them in. There was no other way.

An hour later of Bakura making himself into the most appealing omega boy imaginable and Marik was still nowhere to be seen. Bakura was almost insulted in not getting a jump scare from Marik. Surely Marik was aware Bakura was walking around the home, his senses were heightened during ruts. So, that meant Marik was purposely avoiding him again, setting Bakura up as the only one who would break the silence between them. Considering how consistently it was Marik who did this, Bakura could now see that it was his turn to do the same, had been his turn perhaps for far too long.

He was nervous though. He couldn’t get his body to calm down with Marik’s scent stuck in his nose and so it meant he was half-hard and wetting his underwear, making him feel childish and inexperienced. He could handle himself better most of the time, but around Marik it was a fool’s errand. This wasn’t the first time he had been inappropriately aroused around Marik though and throughout every time previous Marik had never said anything about it. He didn’t know if he wanted the same outcome right now, but it certainly did settle his anxiety.

Bakura made it as far as the end of the hallway, seconds from his foot touching the carpet of the living room, when a prevalent, warning growl hummed loud and startled him into taking a step back instead. His omega thought itself in danger and Bakura heartily agreed, alarmed at the fact that the sound reminded him a bit too much like Melvin to be safe. He should have thought of that possibility but his cravings for Marik had clouded his judgment once again. If Melvin was here and messing with him, Bakura had no idea how he would escape such torment.

“Bakura,” a voice hissed softly. “What are you doing out here? A frigging nightmare, you are...”

Bakura swallowed and raised his head, forcing himself to pivot and lock eyes with who was sitting at the kitchen table. There was some relief at finding that he didn’t have to worry just yet because Marik was indeed still in control, but he was instantly hit with a new concern when faced with Marik’s appearance. Marik looked absolutely miserable, tired and agitated and resentful, lips curled in pure unhappiness. He was slouching in a way that was unlike him, head pillowed in his arms crossed on the table, facing Bakura and squinting attentively at him. His skin was shining from sweat, tangled hair sticking to his face and there weren’t the usual designs under his eyes. Bakura didn’t think Marik had gotten to his morning routine, most likely starting his day with it hitting and letting it worsen without relief. The fact he was only clad in his boxer shorts, what Bakura knew Marik went to bed in, made his theory more conclusive.

“Well?” Marik continued, impatient and snappy. “Do you need something? Can’t you see I’m busy practising abstinence here? It would suit me just fine if you went away.”

His eyes trailed over Bakura hungrily though and he wouldn’t be here today if he wanted abstinence, would he? He was obviously lying and Bakura’s heart sped up at this realization. He took a step forward.

“Marik, are you okay? Why are you sitting out here? Your room is more practical, yes?”

Marik snorted derisively and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Bakura was starting to think it wasn’t just from the rut, but that he hadn’t been sleeping well recently.

“Bakura, you stole my bed coverings and wouldn’t give them back to me. There’s nothing on my bed right now but an old blanket and my pillow... which, by the way, you didn’t clean for me like you said you would. It was covered in your scent and spit and who knows what else. I haven’t been able to clean it myself though... I woke up this morning and had sex with my mattress because of it. I probably should have seen that one coming for me but I didn’t want to part with it...”

Bakura blushed at the surprising forwardness Marik was exhibiting. He was so used to Marik playing oblivious and coy about sex that a Marik straightforwardly admitting to dry humping his bed to Bakura’s scent was too much for him to handle. All the stuff Marik said during his heat was more like a dream to Bakura, but now that he was sane to hear it more clearly he was fumbling with his emotions like he was a virgin again. Only Marik could have that effect on him and it made him want to help Marik through his suffering even more in anyway Marik would let him. 

Bakura thought back on what Marik had done for him and said, “Again, are you okay? Do you need anything? You look... warm. Should I turn the AC up?”

“Not unless you’re turning tail and leaving me to my peace. Otherwise, stay there so I can soak you in and admire what I can’t frigging have.”

Marik opened his eyes again, heated and glazed and filled with yearning. All at once, Bakura had had enough. His expression grew furious and he stomped his way across the room to where Marik was sitting, damning the consequences to the shadow realm. Marik’s eyes widened in horror and his back went straight, looking up at Bakura with bated breath.

“F-Fluffy, Kitty, don’t come any closer. I don’t—I don’t think—”

“That’s exactly right! You don’t _think_.” Bakura slammed his palms on the table, making Marik jump and shrink back against his chair. “Admiring something you can’t have? What bollocks! I’ve been here the entire time practically SPREADING my legs for you! You’ve had ample opportunity to have me however you wanted me, so don’t you dare give me a sodding sob story about what you can’t have! I don’t want to hear it!”

“That’s not—that’s not what I meant. Come on, Bakura, you know that.”

“You can have me,” Bakura insisted, suddenly desperate and ignoring Marik. “You can have me. Why don’t you understand that simple fact?”

Marik moved to open his mouth but nothing bothered to come out. For awhile, Marik only stared at Bakura while Bakura breathed heavily, shaking slightly under the weight of his feelings. He had never called Marik out on any of this, had always stayed silent and disregarded the holes resting in Marik’s logic, but if anything were to happen between them today he would have to pull back the curtain and force Marik to confront his stupid policies and realize they were wrong.

Bakura bowed his head, watching his nails dig into the wood of the table while trying to think of something more he could say that would get through to Marik’s stubborn pride.

“...Sometimes you say stuff and you don’t know how much it hurts me, Marik. Maybe it’s easy for you to pretend you aren’t attracted to me and go on living your life as a straight man, but... but I can’t do that. I’ve never been able to do that. Do you know what it feels like to have your best friend constantly tell you your feelings are false? That the potential between you and him could never be something serious and that you’re ridiculous to even conceive such an idea. Do you understand why I’m upset with you?”

“Bakura,” Marik said, brows pinching in pain and immediately reaching out to console him. “That was never my intention. To hurt you like that... I’m so sorry. It’s just... I get stuck in my head and can’t see another perspective. I mean... I don’t know how to turn off the part of my brain that tells me I’m doing something wrong, but then I project those feelings on you and dismiss you and I’m sorry. I took advantage of you the other day... I shouldn’t have done that.”

Bakura clicked his tongue and plopped down on the chair beside Marik, shaking his head as he continued to stare at his hands.

“No, that one was my fault. I shouldn’t have called you and I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’ve known a long time you’ve had similar feelings about me, that you’re just uncertain about pursuing it and I used that knowledge and forced you to start something you weren’t ready for. I’m the one who should be apologizing now. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t do something so bloody harmful.”

It was true. Even though Bakura hated to admit he had any part in the pain he felt now, it was him who started everything. Could he blame Marik for having a panic attack when Bakura had forced his hand? Sure, Marik had wanted it and he had had a choice, but he loved Bakura and wanted to make him happy and that was bound to make Marik do stuff he wasn’t ready for. Bakura should have accounted for that, but he was such a selfish person that he didn’t let his mind recognize that. He couldn’t act like this was all Marik’s fault because it was not.

“Bakura, I was the one who had full control over myself. I should have put my foot down when I had the chance, but I was selfish and needy and desperate. I’ve always wanted to... with you... and here was my opportunity brought to me in such an easily digestible package. A part of me... a stupid part... thought it wouldn’t be gay if I, well, couldn’t see you or if I didn’t touch myself. I could just listen and try not to feel too much guilt when I masturbated later over it. So, I... I don’t think you should put the blame for what happened between us entirely on your shoulders. It’s not fair to you.”

Bakura frowned, wanting to argue but if Marik wanted to take part in the blame he couldn’t tell Marik he was wrong.

“If you felt this way,” Bakura said quietly, “why didn’t you say so earlier? You don’t usually ignore me when we fall out with each other. I thought you... I thought you were done with me.”

“Done with you?” Marik sounded flabbergasted. “Fluffy, look at me. I would never be done with you. I thought the two of us needed space to think and I let it go on for too long, I know, but I never once wanted to forget you or... Bakura, I don’t regret it, okay? I don’t. I’m sorry again if I made it seem like I did. What’s actually scaring me is how much I liked it and want more. I had such a strong hold on my desires and now I can barely control myself. It’s... I don’t know what to do now.”

Bakura studied Marik’s stricken face, licking his lips nervously as his heartbeat doubled time in his chest.

“Is that why you’re in rut at home? Did you not want to leave?”

Marik took a huge breath inward and stared up at the ceiling as he exhaled as though asking it for answers.

“I couldn’t do it. I know it was coming up, but I couldn’t get myself to leave. All I could think about was you and what happened and my instincts kept telling me to stay and I was _listening._ I never listen! I don’t even... when the rut happens... do anything during them! I, um, take a hands-off approach. I don’t masturbate at all. I know I’ll just think of you and that’ll open the floodgates and I can be more easily convinced to look for you instead of my hand. So, I don’t... do anything. I just go numb.”

Which explained why he had found Marik sitting down at the kitchen table instead of doing anything productive for his rut. Bakura couldn’t fathom the idea of spending the entire time not doing anything and begrudgingly admitted to being impressed by Marik’s prowess, especially since Bakura knew himself to have the amount of patience of a teaspoon. One needed to have control over themselves up to an insane level to pull that off. Even so, Marik shouldn’t have to feel like he wasn’t allowed to indulge during his ruts, it wasn’t healthy to be ignoring all those feelings. Bakura so desperately wanted to help him.

For a moment, they both went quiet. Bakura breathed in Marik’s intoxicating scent that was screaming at him to come closer, but he didn’t fall for its charms. Unless Marik asked him to get into his space, he was staying right where he was. He didn’t want to leave yet either. He’d stay to keep Marik company as long as Marik wanted him to. If Marik told him to go one last time... well, he would then.

“...Why omega boys? If it was all boys I could forget about it, but it’s only omegas. That type of preference... it’s not progressive at all. That’s bad, right? That’s too ‘straight’, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Bakura honestly had no idea what Marik was attempting to convey to him. “How can being gay be straight? You’re not making any bloody sense. Who cares if you like omegas only?”

Except Bakura cared because he was an omega. Knowing he happened to be what Marik liked was nothing but relieving to him.

Marik huffed in irritation, pulling at his hair and glaring at the table.

“The greater society sees omega/alpha straight pairs as the only right pair. Anything else is wrong. So if that’s the case, what’s the point in having a preference? Why do I only like omega boys if I can’t _do_ anything with it? Why follow the straight ideal—alpha/omega couples only—if there’s no benefit? I can’t impregnate any boy, why does my brain care if the boy I’m with is omega or not?”

That type of thinking... Gods, Marik’s home life failed him.

“First off, just because you have a similar preference to the norm doesn’t make you any less gay, Marik. Despite what the world wants to believe, sexuality is quite fluid and our instincts are all different and follow a wide range of desires. There are alphas who want the barefoot pregnant omega and those who do not. Neither one is better than the other and neither one serves a greater benefit either. Just because one couple has the capability to conceive while another doesn’t isn’t making one superior to the other. There will always be people who question the legitimacy and purpose of your sexuality and to them, you say bugger off! They have no say in who you prefer one bit.”

“But you like all types, don’t you? I know you do. I smell it on you when you come home. Why can’t I be like that?”

“I still have a preference,” Bakura pointed out. “I like alphas the most, but I like to experiment with others because it’s fun and enjoyable. But that’s _me_. You can’t possibly expect yourself to be like someone else, Marik. You’re not like that because you’re you. It’s okay to be you. I promise.”

Marik bit his lip, glancing briefly Bakura’s way and shifting in his seat. He smiled shyly as he drew designs in the table with his finger.

“I guess that makes sense. See? This is why I need to get out of my head more. It’s nothing but trouble staying in here.” He playfully gently knocked his free fist against his head. Then he sobered and looked directly in Bakura’s eyes. “I’m really glad you’re here, Bakura. You always know how to make everything better. I know you don’t think you do much but, trust me, you do. I can’t imagine how twisted my brain would be without you. You’re amazing.”

Bakura’s eyes widened. The praise was unexpected and completely unwarranted. He was a terrible person to everyone, including the people he cherished—even if that list was conveniently short. And yet Marik was looking at Bakura like he truly believed that. Bakura cared about Marik more than anyone he ever had and wanted Marik to be at his happiest, healthiest self, doing whatever he could to prevent heartache reaching Marik. If that wish had somehow reached Marik even through Bakura’s blunders then he could live with a lighter heart for it.

Suddenly emboldened, Bakura reached out and cupped his hand over Marik’s, squeezing comfortingly.

“I can be even more amazing if you let me,” he started, scooting noticeably closer and keeping his gaze locked with Marik’s. “I want to help you feel good like you did for me last time. You deserve to feel something more than numb during this. Anything you want and I’ll do it. Just say the word.”

Marik swallowed nervously and tightened his hand in Bakura’s. It seemed to be used for strength as Marik nodded once and leaned further into Bakura’s space, enough that he could feel Marik’s breath on his skin. Marik’s voice was soft and low when he spoke.

“I guess we could try for something simple. Like a—like a kiss? Maybe...”

At the exact same time, both of them glanced down at each other's lips and grew flustered. Marik’s smile was lopsided when he adverted his gaze. Bakura didn’t know how to give consent with words and was afraid he was about to wake up from some dream, so without giving Marik any further warning he surged forward and surprised Marik by being the one to press their lips together. Marik yelped and almost reared back, but he hesitated and then pushed forward with more insistent pressure, whining in the back of his throat. The hand that Bakura wasn’t holding latched on to the back of his head. Bakura in turn grabbed Marik’s biceps out of a strange need to make certain Marik was real and this was actually happening.

Marik was listening to his feelings and giving in? Had Bakura gotten through to him? Could Bakura allow himself to believe that? After all this time, was it not only okay to hope for happiness but be sure of it?

The kiss was fairly standard and chaste, something Bakura wasn’t used to since he had never kissed someone out of love before. It was new and different and he wanted more, but Marik pulled away a minute later, stars in his eyes and smile widening into the cheer Bakura preferred him in. He kept Bakura close, nuzzling their foreheads together and closing his eyes briefly a moment later with a groan.

“Gods, Bakura, you smell fantastic! Positively divine. I want to—” Marik giggled in giddy delight— “eat you or something. I mean, I can taste it in the air already and it’s so good. Mm, you’re getting wet for me, right? Sorry, sorry, it’s not nice to mention it like that...”

“I-Idiot,” Bakura stuttered, amazed how Marik could change from being self-conscious to calling him out on something like that. “It’s not like it’s my sodding fault I’m reacting this way! Bugger off!”

“No need to get embarrassed, Kitty! After all, I, um, I’ve been rock hard this whole time, right? This entire conversation. So... don’t worry about it!”

“Not a cat,” Bakura sourly muttered. He had a desire to check what Marik was packing in his drawers but had just enough self-control to refrain from that. For now. “I offered to fix that problem, you know. Did you seriously only want a kiss?”

“...No,” Marik admitted, sounding very much like he thought himself selfish for it. “I do want one other thing if you’d be willing to indulge me on it. You’re allowed to decline though!”

Bakura raised his eyebrows, then smirked wickedly.

“Marik, there is nothing you could ask from me that I would decline. Can’t you see? I’m willing to perform any duty you wish of me. Let me be the answer to your cravings.”

Marik took a deep breath and nodded.

“Um, okay. Then, uh, could I... m-maybe... if you’re interested... mark you? Just this once. I think that’s what my instincts want the most right now. I know how forward that is though...”

Bakura could not believe what he was hearing. To mark someone was to claim that person as your own. It was an important branding that meant a person was in a committed relationship and to tell others to stay away. If Marik marked him it would be a true sign that their relationship had developed from mates to _mates._ Not the friend type, but the romantic type. It would mean they were an item, a couple, lovers, _boyfriends_ and that was all Bakura could think about as his head spun.

“Bakura?” Marik asked when Bakura didn’t even attempt to respond. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked for that—”

“If you understand what it means if you do this and you want that then, please, please do it. But if you don’t...”

Bakura left the sentence hanging, but Marik knew exactly what he was saying.

“Yes, yes, I, Fluffy, it’s hard for me to be honest about this stuff sometimes, but I want to be with you properly. This is a way I can show that but also... also... well, I know it feels good to be marked. The guys in porn always seem to like it anyway. I thought maybe you’d want to try it?”

Of course, Bakura wanted to try it, but it went against what Bakura had been trying to do here which was make Marik feel pleasure. This wasn’t supposed to be about him! Maybe his thoughts were on his face because Marik smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry. I’ll enjoy doing this, I know it. I like making you happy. Let me do this, please?”

Bakura was terrible at not giving in. He was nodding steadily before he had time to deny himself. Besides, arguing with Marik’s wants for his rut was counterproductive to Bakura’s plans to make Marik feel good throughout it. Agreeing to this was the better choice anyway.

“Marik, do you want to go to a bedroom? I cleaned your stuff, mine too because I thought—”

Bakura didn’t want to finish that sentence and admit he was hoping Marik would want to spend his rut in Bakura’s room, on Bakura’s bed, with Bakura’s body. That he had set it up that way because he wished it to end up there. It was embarrassing to acknowledge he was so desperate that he had thought that far ahead.

“Your bedroom, huh?” Marik finished for him, something in his eyes growing darker and satisfied. “Yeah, that sounds frigging sweet. You’ve been locked up in there for a week and a half, the rooms breathing nothing but you right now. I need that so much. Okay, lead the way!”

Bakura paused uncertainly for a second, but the promise of doing something fun and engaging with Marik stirred him on and made him comply with Marik’s order. He was up and making his way to his bedroom, glancing behind him a few times just to make certain Marik was actually following him, but then he realized Marik might think he was trying to take a peek at Marik’s cock and forced his eyes away to stay innocent.

He was surprised when Marik abruptly grabbed him and pressed him against the wall the instant they stepped inside his bedroom, a more familiar make out session commencing between them. Bakura moaned at the shocking discovery of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being trapped against the wall with Marik hungrily feeding on his lips. It was like something had snapped within Marik just then and Bakura was far from complaining. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik’s neck and pulled him even closer.

With how little space there was between them now though, Bakura could actually feel Marik’s hard-on pressing into his leg, strong and tempting. His own hardening prick was snug against Marik’s thigh which Bakura swore was rocking subtly into him. He could feel slick sliding down his thighs and wondered if that was driving Marik mad, if that was why he was kissing Bakura in such a frenzied way.

“Bakura,” Marik panted, backing them away from the wall and toward the bed. “Come over here, lay down, baby, lay down.”

Not like Bakura had a choice, Marik was pushing him into the soft covers of Marik’s blanket. Marik got on the bed after Bakura, sitting on his knees on either side of Bakura’s legs and staring with heated craving. Bakura got a good look at him and noticed with a start that Marik’s penis was struggling to stay hidden in his boxers, poking quite noticeably out of the top of the elastic band. That and the way Marik was looking at him made a wave of arousal crash into him and he squeezed his thighs together as more lubrication washed out of him, soaking the bed underneath his bum. Marik’s eyelashes fluttered and his nostrils flared with the implication that he knew it was happening.

“Marik. Marik, please,” Bakura said, wondering vaguely why he was the one begging here when he was the one not under a mating cycle. Maybe he truly was the ultimate definition of impatient. “I need you, love, I need you. P-Please...”

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Marik sounded irritated all of a sudden. “Take them off, okay? I’ll give it to you if you just take them off. Frig, please, I need this too.”

Bakura didn’t need to be told twice. The clothes he was wearing were loose—purposely so—and it only took a moment to slip the t-shit over his head and wiggle the sweatpants down his legs. He hesitated on his briefs because he didn’t know if Marik wanted them off too, but the cluck of Marik’s tongue told him otherwise. Marik wanted him naked for this and it was giving Bakura a swooping sensation in his belly at the possibilities that might happen between them now. Marik said he only wanted to mark him, but perhaps that hadn’t been the truth of it. Bakura wanted to give Marik’s knot something to play with and he hoped that something would inevitable be him.

Bakura couldn’t prevent the smirk that crossed his face when the moment he revealed his borrowed body to Marik, he collapsed back on his butt and stared in open-mouthed wonder. Bakura started laughing uproariously because he just couldn’t help it.

“Should I give you some time to operate again?” Bakura widened his legs so he could watch Marik grow even more enamoured and flustered. “Not the same as seeing it in your comics or videos, is it? Did your imagination fail you as well?”

Marik stayed silent a minute more, flicking his gaze between Bakura’s neck where his scent gland would be bitten into to be marked and the fluid sticking to Bakura’s thighs and dripping steadily out onto the mattress. He slowly licked his bottom lip and Bakura was pleasantly charmed to realize Marik was having an internal conundrum over what choice he should take. To think Bakura was that appealing to Marik as to cause doubt on where to start and second guess the previous plans. It tipped the scales on how far this was going to go if Marik was already contemplating his arse like it had the answers to all of Marik’s greatest problems.

“Gods...” Marik breathed, shifting a bit and pulling the band of his underwear over the head of his dick again as a way to distract himself. “Do omegas really get that wet when they’re not in heat? I heard, uh, that the men don’t get as wet because, yeah, different biology... but maybe I was wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong about that last part, but it’s not just heats that affect it. Alphas that are rutting can too which is happening right now. If we were having sex without either of us being hormonal, we’d need more artificial lube because omegas don’t leak as much when their not in those two states, but, of course, women still do it a little more than men there too. Remember how we would cuddle after ruts and heats? Didn’t you think it was odd I had an erection but almost no dampness? That’s why.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense. I did wonder that sometimes.” Marik’s shoulders fell. “Jeez, I need to brush up on my sexual education. You must think I’m such a dunce after asking such an obvious question like that.”

Bakura rolled his eyes.

“Nothing wrong with not knowing something. It’s not like you have my biology. Even if you did, I wouldn’t think you any more foolish than you already are.”

“Uh, thanks?” Marik shook his head, moving to hover over Bakura and glance between his neck and his face. “Can I... should I just go for it? Now?”

Bakura bit his lip and nodded urgently. Being naked and wanting without any relief would drive him mad if they kept this up. He grabbed at Marik’s arms and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to expose his scent gland. Marik whimpered and pressed his face quickly in the space, breathing in deep gulps and making Bakura shiver when he ran his tongue in a wide arch over the sensitive area. A careful hand absently slid up and down Bakura’s side which distracted him long enough as to startle him when Marik’s teeth bit down and he started sucking on the skin in his mouth. Bakura tightened his nails in Marik’s arms and moaned skyward, pleasure bursting within him.

Marik’s vocal cords vibrated in a pleased sort of way and he blanketed his body over Bakura’s more securely, hand slipping up to palm Bakura’s exposed chest. Marik’s scent was everywhere, as warm and inviting as his body was, and his casual touches were furthering the fun. His lips on Bakura’s neck were addicting, drawing out arousal and compliance without even trying. Bakura went limp underneath Marik for a few seconds of confused bliss before he remembered that this wasn’t for him and that he needed to get a grip and help out. Bakura swiftly pushed his leg up into Marik’s burning erection, grinning breathlessly when Marik groaned in defeat and automatically began pumping his hips down into it.

Marik continued to nip and tongue Bakura’s gland, tweaking a nipple between his clumsy fingers. With all the sparks zapping through him from Marik’s ministrations, Bakura was convinced he’d cum untouched, but he wasn’t going to find that one out because without warning Marik’s hand took the plunge and encircled his prick, loosely fisting him. Bakura’s mouth and eyes opened wide in surprise, then he fell apart at the seams when Marik followed that up by chomping down on his neck again and sucking some more.

“Ah, M-Marik.” He wound his arms around Marik’s neck instead, ecstasy slipping over him at the intensity mouthing that area gave him. It was so quick but he was certain he was close already. “Gods, j-just a little more... bloody hell, dry hump are penises together instead! C-Come on...”

Bakura manoeuvred his legs and pulled at an unresponsive Marik. Marik must have fallen into a rut induced daze because he didn’t object or comment, allowing his blind, desperate thrusting to make contact with Bakura’s own shaft. His happy moans vibrated against Bakura’s skin and he scrambled to get rid of his underwear, wrapping his hand around both of their erections to stroke together as he moved. The swell of Marik’s budding knot so close to Bakura’s own penis was too much for him at this point. There was no way to stop himself from coming now. He cried out, his ejaculation spilling out over Marik’s knuckles and up his own lithe body in white trails.

Marik unlatched his mouth from Bakura’s neck and pulled away, looking so incredibly lost on lust that it wasn’t exactly that much of a surprise when he gripped Bakura’s thighs and raised his hips, pushing Marik’s whole length in the welcoming and desirable enclosed space of Bakura’s gushing anus without any verbal permission. Bakura gasped, gripping the sheets hard enough to create white knuckles and shaking under the beautiful pressure the breach gave him, highly amazed that he had managed to make Marik so unbelievably horny as to forgo all protocol and just fuck him until completion. All Marik’s usual inhibitions gone in one glorious flash.

Marik’s eyes closed and he moaned in heavy euphoria, sounding like he was on the brink of breaking down and crying from the overwhelming sensation of it. He mindlessly plunged his hips back and forth, words bursting from his lips in an unscripted babble of praise and appreciation. Bakura quite frankly felt like a God being worshipped by his most loyal follower and wondered what Marik would say about that.

“Oh Bakura, Bakura, you’re fantastic! Wondrous. Legendary. Worth—every—second—of—my—attention, GODS!” Marik snapped his eyes open and struggled a moment to focus his gaze properly on Bakura, a besotted and sentimental expression becoming prevalent on his face. He seemingly melted on the spot. “Look at you, lightning in a bottle that you are, and I got you all to myself in every way that I can have you. How the frig did I d-do that? Seems... impossible. _Holy frig, what the hell_ —”

Bakura smirked as he purposely tightened his internal muscles around Marik’s moving cock, watching as Marik stumbled over his breathless words of devotion and whined low in his throat, tensing his body and pushing himself as far into Bakura as he could go, a wave of semen filling Bakura up and a final swelling of Marik’s knot setting off a bout of calm in Bakura’s brain. A sweet smile surfaced on his lips, eyes falling half-mast and he reached out to pull an endlessly moaning Marik forward, nuzzling their faces together and sighing in bliss.

Once Marik grew silent, he tried to pull his hips back but couldn’t. Marik’s voice broke on a relieved sob and he held Bakura even closer, choosing to put words to what was happening to them right now.

“Gods, I can’t move. I actually _knotted_ you. I’m inside you and I can’t get out. I went inside you. I came. Does that feel good? You like it, right? For me, you feel frigging amazing like entering a constricting rain cloud. You’re so wet and soft and warm and perfect. I can’t believe I just did that. You didn’t even stop me! I didn’t push you, did I? You wanted that, right? I swear your pheromones were begging me to stuff you, but I can’t—I can’t control myself. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“Marik.” Bakura carded his hand through Marik’s hair with a small hum. “Shut your brain off. It doesn’t understand what we’re feeling right now. Of course, I wanted you like this, what the buggering hell are you going on about?”

“Right, right. Silly me.” Marik shifted enough so he could look down at Bakura, a nervous smile twitching on his lips. “Still... that was weird, wasn’t it? It happened so fast, it was like I was moving through motions I’ve done a billion times before. It’s a lot to take after never masturbating during ruts. I, uh, I really want to—how long does this last? The knotting. Do you know?”

“Depends,” Bakura answered. “On the person you’re with, how strong you feel for them, how good the lay was, if you’re in rut or not, how young and fertile you are. How long do _you_ think it’ll last, darling?”

“Forever,” Marik breathed in awe, eyes wide at Bakura’s explanation. “There’s no way I’d want to leave from you if I don’t have to. B-But... but I think...”

“Hmm?”

Marik turned his gaze away, biting his lip and grimacing.

“Since I don’t do much during my rut, it’s likely I won’t be able to handle indulging myself like this. I might go... a little wild, trying to gain more pleasure from you. Can you punch me in the face when that happens? I don’t want to be gross and disrespectful. I didn’t even think... I tricked myself again into thinking I wouldn’t go far with this, that I’d stop after marking you, but now that I put it in once like this I can’t play innocent anymore. I just want to bone you for the next twenty-four hours and never frigging stop.”

Bakura laughed like Marik had made a joke, but he turned back to frown and shake his head at Bakura.

“Bakura, you don’t understand. The reason I stay away from entertaining my ruts is that I don’t act right during it. It’s like I’m a totally different person that I can’t even keep under wraps. I’m powerless to it and I hate it. You aren’t going to like me when I’m like this and it makes me upset!”

“Oh, and did you think I was acting myself when I was in heat? Do you usually see me as the type to throw tantrums and whine? If you do, I might find an interesting way to get you _out_ of me right now that you’re going to regret.” Bakura glared at him, but then faltered under sudden insecurity that he wasn’t used to experiencing. “Did you not like me when I was writhing in pleasure and acting like a brat? I guess that would make sense...”

“What? No, of course, I liked you. You were adorable. I couldn’t get enough of it,” Marik said dismissively. “I’m different though. You don’t understand. Omegas are naturally appealing when they act like that. Everyone likes them no matter what nature you are. Alphas are contentious. People hate them and with good reason too. They’re vicious, annoying, pigheaded, lecherous, temperamental, obsessed—I could just go on and on! And all of that gets worse under a rut!”

Bakura was surprised by Marik’s sudden fury. He hadn’t realized how much Marik disliked his nature, but with how hard it was for Marik to accept his sexuality and that it was okay to have desires of a typical alpha, he should have seen it coming that it ran even deeper than that. Marik thought too highly of others' opinions and bought too hard into stereotypes. It made Bakura mad that people had made Marik hate himself so much. Even with such an obvious ego, Marik was only a boy struggling to accept the parts of himself he didn’t like just like everyone else and Bakura didn’t want him to struggle anymore. He was going to stop this right now before anything else happened between them.

“None of what you just described sounds like you at all—”

“Well, duh, that’s because I’m making a conscious effort not to act like that!”

“—and even if it did I wouldn’t dislike you for it. I don’t know who you’ve been listening to, but haven’t I already said today that I like alphas the best? Alphas wouldn’t be getting laid at all if everyone hated them as you said. Can’t you trust yourself enough to believe you wouldn’t act in a way that would go against your morals? It’s not like letting go means losing the reality of who you are in the process.”

“I don’t want to let go,” Marik admitted, fear shining in his eyes. “I want to be present so I don’t do anything wrong. I don’t feel safe without controlling a situation, but... you’ll be there. You’ll know how to keep me at bay, right?”

“Of course,” Bakura said, secretly promising to himself to let Marik do whatever he wanted to him whether Marik disagreed with that sentiment or not. “You don’t have to worry. It’s fine to be a horny, unruly alpha right now. No one, least of all me, is going to judge you. In fact, I want you like that right now.”

“Really? You honestly don’t mind.”

“I honestly don’t mind.”

Affectionately, Bakura reached out for Marik, pushing some of his hair out of his face and slipping it around his ear. Marik grabbed Bakura’s hand, stroking his fingers over the skin and studying Bakura’s expression. His anxiety slowly left him and he puffed out a breath, rolling his eyes at himself and surprising Bakura when he pulled Bakura’s hand closer and kissed the knuckles of it. Bakura flushed pink, pleasantly warm inside.

“Perhaps I’m overreacting. It’s not like I’m doing this with just anyone.” Marik leaned down again so their faces were close, using his free hand to run his fingers over Bakura’s rapidly heating cheek in open fascination. “You and I... we love each other. Inside and out. Even when I’m bad you’ll accept me. Still, I want... I want to be good for you. To make you feel like this is your moment too. I won’t be a bad partner and I won’t give alphas a bad name. I’ll make you happy.”

“Marik, I want to do the same. Let me take over and I’ll be good for you! You’ve done enough! It’s my turn!”

“Huh?” Marik pulled back, surprised at Bakura’s words. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying—” Bakura pushed up, Marik’s cock beginning to slip out of him as he forced himself away— “that you never let other people do anything for you! All this talk about making me happy while ignoring yourself, I hate it! It’s selfless rubbage. Be a little more selfish this time around! Ask me to do what you’ve been fantasizing and I’ll do it ten times in a row if I have to! I mean it when I say acting the selfish alpha is fine. Just let me take care of you and—and it would make me so happy. I want to... I _have_ to...”

Marik’s eyes darkened and he licked his bottom lip, grabbing Bakura’s hips and stuffing himself back inside Bakura’s arse. He clicked his tongue and nosed Bakura’s hair, whispering harshly in his ear.

“Hey, where are you going, huh? I’m not done here yet. I want to stay. I’m _going_ to stay.”

Bakura trembled at the abrupt change in tone. If this was Marik’s idea of a bad attitude during his ruts than Bakura was in for a treat. He immediately stayed where he now was, sitting on Marik’s dick and muffling the small cries of pleasure that wanted to surface as Marik, now realizing that his knot had grown smaller and he could move, thrust their parts together again and again. He could feel himself creating a small puddle in Marik’s lap, he was already getting so aroused. 

“Holy frig, you take me so well. I didn’t notice last time because I was, um, oh Gods, distracted. Hey, hey, can I tell you something interesting?” Marik’s visage grew devilish as he began slamming Bakura down on his cock more efficiently, panting excitedly. “I already knew you’d be able to do it because—you’re going to find this so funny!—I am, like, the exact same size of that purple dildo of yours. You know, the really big one you used during your heat. W-When I saw it I got a little too happy about it because y-you like my size, right? So, I, uh, maybe played a little trick on you for my own enjoyment and, um, had you fuck yourself on something that was essentially me. Now that I say it, can you feel it, baby? How big I am? Feels good, right?”

Bakura groaned, grabbing Marik’s shoulders and nodding his head like a bobblehead. Honestly, he had noticed Marik’s length, but he hadn’t been allowed to fully process it with how fast and desperate Marik’s thrusts inside of him had been, not to mention he had still been riding high on the positivity of a good orgasm to comment on it. To think Marik had a motive when offering the purple dildo, to think he had been using the scene to imagine himself there even before Bakura had asked him to, to think there was another layer of excellence in what they did together that day. Bakura wanted to scream.

“Frig, frig, frig, are you okay? Why are you making that noise? Am I damaging you? Come on, honey, tell me what’s wrong. I’m not—I’m not going to be able to stop though, I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t stop, I like it. Love it even. I want you to cum in me. Fill me up with your fluid. I want all that you can give me inside of me.”

“So, you’re not hurt? Phew.” Marik gave him a wide-eyed grimace. “You make the weirdest noises, Fluffy. Sometimes it’s so cute and then—then other times it sounds like you’re dying? Got to—check in sometimes. Worries me. Not bad though. Oh, your skin gets so pink when you’re exerting yourself. Gods, it goes all the way down, so pretty...”

Bakura laughed at Marik’s verbal change of thought. Without warning Marik, he decided to return the favour from earlier and latched his mouth on Marik’s flawless skin covering his scent gland, biting and sucking far more violently than Marik had. Marik moaned with new fervour, rutting more insistently up into Bakura’s heat, sweaty fingers slipping and digging into Bakura’s hips.

“Yes, _yes_ , mark me as yours, Kitty! That way we’ll match and _no one_ can tear us apart. I’m yours and you’re mine, just like that. Good, good, so good. _My mate._ Hehehe, frig yes! That’s you!”

Marik’s sudden bout of possessive tosh would usually annoy Bakura with anyone else, but it was driving him to the brink of insanity coming from the boy he was in love with. He wanted these marks on their necks to last forever even though he knew the longest one could last was up to a month. At least their scents would mingle for even longer, not just because of what they were doing, but marking someone on the neck helped mix their scents into a stronger blend. He and Marik would smell different after this because they had truly bonded with one another. Everyone they would meet would know they belonged to each other. When the mark started to fade, Bakura would just bring Marik close and gnaw it back into existence. He would be allowed to do that now, wouldn’t he? He could barely comprehend it but it was true.

Marik abruptly let go of Bakura’s hips and twisted the blanket under him instead, mewling out sounds of appreciation as Bakura took over and began riding Marik’s dick, playing his teeth and tongue against the sensitive gland as he did so. Marik’s penis rocked into his prostate, making him vibrate pleasure against Marik’s skin, but he was determined to help his new boyfriend along, gyrating his hips the best he could. Marik tensed underneath him without much desire to hold on further, cutting off his shout and gripping Bakura’s hair so he could pull Bakura away from his neck long enough to feverishly kiss Bakura. Hot cum coated Bakura’s insides for a second time, thick and messy and a massive amount of it. As was the case for rutting alphas, it lasted much longer than a normal orgasm in a bid to impregnate an omega. Marik fell backwards onto his back once he was done kissing, shaking and panting and whimpering. 

Bakura smiled down at him, caressing Marik’s abs and chest with soothing and gentle hand movements, proud of Marik for letting him take over at the end there. His expression grew enamoured.

“Are you happy, my dear? Haven’t I succeeded in pleasing you? Better than doing nothing, isn’t it? That’s just a taste of what I can do for you though. I can make it even better. There is no need to look for it on your own. I got it all ready to be given to you without needing to ask. I’ll do whatever needs to be done to help my alpha feel good.”

Marik peered up at Bakura past his stringy bangs hanging in his face, gaze looking dazed yet hungry.

“Tell me how good it feels to be knotted by yours truly. Compare it to the others and they just can’t hold up to my greatness. I’m the best alpha there is. Even throughout the thousands of years you've experienced, I’m better. Promise. I make you wet just by speaking. Admit it, Fluffy, I’m your number one.”

Bakura raised his eyebrows, his smile twitching into a smirk. He moved a bit to emphasize the fact he couldn’t leave, watching Marik’s expression grow even more self-satisfied at how perfectly connected they were. It was endearing how quick Marik was ready to compliment himself now when just a few seconds ago he was lamenting on how bad he was for being an alpha. Bakura much preferred the confidence here to the self-hatred of the earlier situation. This was the Marik Bakura was so madly in love with.

“You satisfy me greatly, of course. No one would question that. Such a wide knot you give me, all for me, right?”

“Right,” Marik sighed in awe. “All for you. I’m your alpha now. That makes you my omega too which means... this is _mine_.”

Bakura yelped when Marik slipped his hands under Bakura’s arse and squeezed it. He continued to massage it as he spoke.

“Your heat, your wetness, your cock... _all mine_. Your scent, your taste, your sounds, your beauty, the feel of your skin... all of that is for me to experience now. _Only me, Bakura._ ”

“Yes,” Bakura agreed, recognizing this was Marik trying to see if Bakura understood this was official and therefore exclusive. “Everything that I see as being me you can have. Take what you need in this rut, love, I want you to. Indulge until you are content. I beg you.”

Marik smirked in satisfaction.

“Okay,” he said slyly. “If you truly think you can handle me like this, if you truly want me at my all, to follow all my ridiculous desires bouncing around in my head, if that will truly make you happy...”

“It will.”

Marik let go of Bakura and stretched his legs out, crossing his arms behind his head to rest on them. He gave Bakura a lazy, heated look.

“You’re still hard. Fix that for me, will you? I’d like to watch, Kitty.”

Bakura startled. He had genuinely forgotten himself, so caught up on pleasing Marik. Also, being knotted like this tended to feel like an orgasm all on its own so he hadn’t cared too much. Then he was barrelled over for an entirely different reason when he realized what Marik was requesting. He licked his lips but didn’t hesitate to grip himself and stroke as he would normally, watching Marik as he did so. For Marik’s part, he didn’t look impressed and even saw fit to fake a yawn to further his point. The dismissive, lacklustre response was somehow arousing to Bakura anyway.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Marik said, turning his gaze away. “It’s just you'd put on a better performance when you were in heat. You can do more than touch your dick, right? You’re more creative than that.”

“A show? Is that what you want? Fine.” Bakura settled better on Marik’s lap and denied his erection by travelling his hands over the rest of his body instead, tilting his head to the side to further expose his marking to Marik’s eager eyes. “You look but you can’t touch. An interesting decision for someone so deep inside me right now. If the knot dies and you get hard again, will you beg me to ride your prick or will you be able to wait?”

“I can wait,” Marik said with a derisive scoff. “Who do you take me for? I have always been entirely in control of myself. Even in rut! I don’t even know why I was so worried in the first place! I can be serviced by an omega without losing myself!”

Bakura hummed, closing his eyes and tweaking his nipples. The feeling of Marik’s knot still so deep inside of him excited his senses, the reminder that Marik was there and still needing him. He squeezed his thighs closer to Marik’s hips and whimpered. Then he pushed his fingers into the mark on his neck, a tingle of pleasure going right to his cock and causing pre-cum to leak out the tip in a tantalizing way. Marik, who had grown suddenly quiet at the ministrations, moaned softly. Bakura wrapped his fist back around his dick, rocking his hips the best he could which lent to having his butt rub up against Marik. Marik’s breathing picked up excitedly.

“L-Look at me, please, look at me. Wow, wow, wow, I need you to look at me!”

Bakura did, panting and staring into Marik’s wide eyes. It was like pressing a button—Marik’s cock swelled back to life, replacing the knot in seconds. Marik tensed but stayed painfully still, minutely shaking as Bakura rubbed himself and only hopelessly ground against Marik’s body. The longer this went on though, the more Marik began to look frantic, biting his lip so hard Bakura was certain it was going to start bleeding. Bakura played up his pleasure, mewling out what he was certain would drive Marik’s hormone-addled brain even more over the edge of no return.

“Ahh, Marik~ Marik, so good, but... nnn, need you more. I feel you getting hard, don’t you want me to start bouncing? Say the word, baby, I’ll make us both happy. M-Marik, Marik, please, ahhhh.”

“Holy shit, what have I frigging done to myself?” Marik dug his heels into the bed, looking indecisive, but Bakura wasn’t certain over what. “Y-You’re just sitting on it, why can’t I just—?”

Marik blew a frustrated breath, staring at Bakura’s hand on his prick with such intensity that he was surprised he didn’t just cum on the spot. Gods, could Marik just give in already? He didn’t need to prove anything! Bakura wanted to ride his—

“Fuck, just ride my face already, I don’t even care anymore!”

“Huh, what, w-woah! Marik!”

Bakura cried out as he was abruptly lifted off of Marik’s very obviously needy cock and pushed up until he was hovering over Marik’s face. Liquid dripped from the opening, both lubrication and spunk, and Bakura watched in utter amazement as it landed right on Marik’s face. Said face twisted in embarrassment and shame, but he licked what he could around his lips and kept a determined gaze on Bakura when he spoke.

“Sit on my face, Bakura, I’ve got nothing else to lose anymore. I know you said to be selfish, but can you believe me when I say this is me being selfish? I bet I can cum completely untouched by eating you out. So... let me, yeah? Let me make myself feel good by making you feel good. I can’t do it any other way. I can’t take without giving.”

“Oh.” That was all Bakura could think to say at first, suddenly realizing what type of alpha Marik was. What type of sexual person he was. “You’re a service top, aren’t you? That’s why you keep ignoring yourself. It’s not because you’re being selfless. You just can’t help yourself because this is what you like. I think I understand now. In that case...”

Bakura turned his body around so he was facing away from Marik and gave Marik the full view of his ass. Marik whined and gripped Bakura’s thighs, pressing him closer without any further prompting. A heated tongue licked over his leaking hole, making him shiver and clench his legs closer to Marik’s body. He felt extremely sensitive down there at this point, seeing as Marik had shagged him open twice, relentless and desperate. Here Marik took his time, mouthing Bakura’s hole with care and precision, legs noticeably bouncing in what seemed to be from pure excitement. Since Bakura was facing that way and seeing the action, he couldn’t help but find the movement cute for an alpha to be doing.

“Bakura,” Marik said, pulling away far enough to leave a hot strip of wetness on one of Bakura’s butt cheeks with his exploring tongue. “You’re not doing what I asked nicely for you to do. _Ride. My. Face._ ”

Bakura breathed shakily, turning his head around so he could catch Marik’s eyes again. They were filled with an abundance of contented lust, the eyebrows over them raising in expectation as he purposely licked his red lips. It wasn’t like Bakura to hesitate and so he didn’t, adjusting his position long enough to get properly settled and experimentally rolled his arse back against Marik’s face. Marik grunted and gripped Bakura more substantially, circling his tongue over the opening in a continuous fashion that goaded Bakura on. Bakura moaned and gave in, rubbing his needy bottom into Marik as instructed.

Marik’s nails dug into Bakura’s skin, hips snapping up at blatantly having his mouth be used like this, groaning heavily at both the sensation and also the fact that Bakura was gushing with new fluid that was more than likely spreading all over Marik’s face instead of getting mostly in his mouth. He helped Bakura thrust, pushing him through the motions and not letting him stop now that he had started. Bakura wiggled and panted, quickly moving on autopilot than from his own actions or desires—if Marik wanted to have his face fucked like this, be forced into submission by Bakura’s plump arse insistently smacking into him, then that was what he was going to get. Bakura was going to give it his all.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t going to last very long considering how much he’d been stimulated without climaxing already. He’d had Marik pounding inside of him, been persuaded into masturbating and now was getting a rimjob. There was only so much Bakura could get in a row before he broke under the pressure of so much pleasure. Marik was holding Bakura nice and close to his face, tongue eagerly skewering and twisting inside Bakura, licking and sucking to his heart’s content each time Bakura rocked back on him. Noticeably, his hips kept plunging upward with each thrust of his tongue as though a part of him was imagining something quite different or maybe he just didn’t know how to stay still. Either way, Bakura saw how aroused Marik truly was, the beginning of swelling giving away the fact he was coming up to it fast. The sight alone was intoxicating. This was the first time he’d properly seen Marik hard and about to knot. He started to cry out louder, pleasing Marik apparently if the sudden sharp and quick exhale from his nose was any indicator.

“Ahhh, ahhh, Marik! _Marik!_ Going to— _close_. S-So close.” He moved on Marik’s face in a way that was probably beginning to suffocate him or at least starting to hurt like getting swatted repeatedly in the jaw—Marik didn’t complain though, hard at work on getting Bakura off and by virtue of fulfilling his own cravings. “Nnn, Marik. M-Marik. I want—need— _please_. Y-Yes! Yes! Marik!!”

Marik had somehow understood him when he wasn’t making any sense again. Bakura had been trying to tell him that he wanted to cum and therefore he needed Marik to fist his prick, but the words just weren’t coming out when he was this wild with passion and fevered movement. Luckily, it didn’t matter how vague he was around Marik, that highly desired hand was on him before he could even attempt to try a different approach to his words. He stopped his rocking and arched his back, coming with a strong shout and pushing all his dead weight on to Marik’s face in the process. He might have accidentally waterboarded Marik too considering how heavy the stream of lubrication that spilled out of his hole was. Marik choked, nails scratching down Bakura’s meaty thighs...

...and promptly came on the spot with a guttural, gurgled cry of delight, a heavy amount of thick, sticky semen shooting out from his cock and coating himself and parts of the bed in large clumps of white puddles. Bakura licked his lips and scooted off of Marik’s face on all fours, sitting on his chest instead and staring at the mess before reaching out to grip Marik’s formed knot and squeezing enough to be painful. Marik groaned in enjoyment though, twisting on the bed in uncontrollable fervour.

“Yessssss. Just like that. Nice and tight, Fluffy, so frigging good like that. Heh, it’s not as amazing as being inside you though, but what really is anyway? But a handy like this is _so_ much better than coming without knotting something, let me tell you. I don’t knot anything and it’s, like, the most unsatisfying thing in the world! Keep your hand like that for the n-next ten minutes, please. If it’s still like that, I’ll take over later, I promise.”

Bakura leaned down and started licking the cum off of Marik’s belly he could get to in this position, making his fist a solid clamp around Marik’s bulging prick. Alphas, rutting or not, didn’t have a good time if their knot wasn’t getting constricted in some way. Bakura knew this from the vast experience he had sleeping with them and was proud that even though he had been high off an excellent orgasm he had still remembered to help Marik there. What a good omega he was, keeping his alpha fed and nurtured all by himself.

Marik stretched out his arms and sighed happily, a second later patting Bakura’s bum congratulatory.

“Yeah, you’re so good at this, honey, I can hardly stand it. I’ve never felt anything like this before. It’s just... it’s so freeing. You make me feel so alive. I’ve never... with you it’s like I can be a me that I try to ignore, but you always pull him back up to the surface and I... I don’t dislike it. It’s better than being half a person pretending to be whole.” Marik took a deep breath. “You calling me as you did has got to be one of the best things that have ever happened to me. It finally got me out of my head and, hehe, in your bed, so to speak.”

“Hm. Reading minds again? I didn’t speak.”

“What? Oh, sorry, I don’t know, I just hear you speak sometimes in your actions more than what you say. It’s like... your emotions are super easy for me to read and then I make assumptions from there. You’re like an open book written in a long-dead language that very few people can understand. People don’t get you the way I do, do they? Just another reason why we’re meant for each other.”

“Ah. Okay. That makes sense, sweetheart.”

“H-Hey, Bakura, where are you taking your mouth right now?” Marik sat up on his elbows and shook his head. “I, um, I don’t need you to give me h-head right now. I’m—I’m fine. I got a knot and everything. What’s the point in l-licking my shaft like that, _ahhhhh_.”

Bakura let go of Marik’s knot, knowing quite well that it would begin to die the moment the feel of nothing around it registered. Marik whimpered, fists hitting the bed several times as he fell backwards.

“No, no, no, _no_ , I need that! **Put it back right now, babe, or I’m going to stab my knot up your ass until you BLEED!** ”

Marik’s voice was suddenly dark and vicious, the sweetness on his previous words cruelly forgotten under his dissatisfaction. Bakura was startled by the change of tone, especially since once again he was reminded of Melvin, but this time he wasn’t afraid by it and ignored the threat. Alphas, especially during ruts, were all talk anyway. The worse Marik would do to him would be to fuck him senselessly and wildly _after_ the knot had already disappeared—Marik would sooner gut himself before he harmed Bakura, that much was obvious to anyone who knew him for even a second.

“Come on, come on, Fluffy, I know it’s not fun to hold on like that, but you said you wanted to make me happy, right?” Marik cooed, voice changing back to sugar but Bakura wasn’t buying it, he could taste the sour underneath. “No, no, I don’t want to be stroked all soft like that, all docile, the knot doesn’t like that... **Frigging omegas. Are you a moron? Is that what you are? Seems to me you’ve been drinking stupid juice today!!** ”

Bakura raised himself up and gave Marik a sardonic look.

“The only thing I’ve been drinking recently is your cum. Is that what it’s made out of? Stupid? That makes a poetic amount of sense...”

“ **Why you—!** ”

“Shush. I’m trying to suck you off. Don’t scream at me. You know your domineering nature has never worked on me—save it for your Steves... the only people who’ll ever listen to you only because of magic. What type of alpha doesn’t know how to control a crowd without a crutch? Humph.”

Marik growled and quick as a flash of lightning gripped Bakura’s neck, glaring furiously at him.

“ **I’m going to fuck you blind, you ungrateful cat.** ”

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

“Are you now?”

Marik didn’t bother answering. With an angry sneer, he flipped Bakura on to his front and spread him open, mounting and pushing inward without much notice. Just as predicted, the knot was long gone when Marik did. Also as predicted, it was hurried, relentless rutting, Marik desperately chasing a high that had been short-lived when previously given to him. Bakura was absolutely ecstatic at his play against Marik paying off. He knew Marik could go all out if he pushed Marik hard enough. This was _glorious._

“Yeah, you like that,” Marik was panting hot down his neck, voice falling back down to his normal timber. “You like being maimed by my length, huh? Think it’s all good _fun_ to play games with me during my rut. Gods, Bakura, you’re such a frigging bitch! _I love you so much._ ”

Bakura’s watery eyes widened and his face grew so warm he thought he would pass out.

“Oh Marik,” Bakura sighed, closing his eyes and knotting his fingers in the blankets. “I love you too! Shag me harder. Hard enough that I can’t breathe anymore! Let me _die_ on your prick, love. I want to _FEEL_ it.”

“Frig, you’ll be feeling it, alright. I think I’m going—going to run a hole through you, babe. Holy shit, I need to slow down,” he said, panic creeping up in his words even as he sped up as instructed, the bed creaking with their insane riot of a tempo. “This isn’t making love, this is nailing someone to the bed!”

“Yessssss. I want—I want—!!”

Marik’s hands slid up to cup Bakura’s own, his face burying in Bakura's neck and breathing in deeply as he snapped his hips forward without pause, grinding his dick straight into Bakura’s prostate with such vigour as to be impressive. Bakura humped the bed to completion, spreading his spunk underneath him, groaning and quivering when Marik didn’t stop and continued to hit his far too weak good spot which was starting to feel not so good under the unneeded slamming. He was crying now which was the strangest thing because Bakura had never cried while not in heat before. Marik was just so good at getting the weirdest responses out of him. Ironically, Marik had accomplished the blinding him by sex thing, Bakura could barely see like this.

“It’s coming,” Marik murmured, soft and authoritative in Bakura’s ear as his body shook with an incoming orgasm. “I’m going to paint your insides with my sperm and fill your belly up with it. You’ll get all fattened up with my babies, okay, darling? _Our_ young. Just—like—that— _oh yes!_ ”

Marik once again warmed his insides with the heated fluid, penis swelling and catching more effectively inside Bakura’s anus instead of a hand. Bakura moaned in delight at the sensation coming for him one more time, and in a surprising twist, he came a second time, this one completely dry and without actually being hard. Marik must have felt the shivering of orgasm from Bakura without the outward effects of it because he hummed in tired joy, blanketing himself completely over Bakura’s limp form and pressing kisses into his heated skin.

“Yeah, that’s right, Kitty. I make it a two for one special deal when I take you for a ride. How frigging great is that, Bakura? Damn, I’m so talented. How do people stand being around someone so amazing without getting jealous? Must be tough for them. But not us, no, we’re both legends. The little people look up at us!”

Bakura couldn’t even respond to that. He didn’t bother, planning to quietly enjoy the comfortable heat of Marik’s body over him instead. His eyelids were fluttering and he was desiring sleep, but he refused to give in until he was certain Marik was satisfied and didn’t need him anymore. Only then.

“Hey—” Marik tried to get his attention and catch his eye— “why did you do that, huh? That was... bad. What I just did was bad. Ugh, it was monstrous!”

Bakura snorted derisively at that comment but still couldn’t find the strength to speak. Marik would surely fill the silence for him. Marik was very good at that indeed.

“You don’t think it was? Why? Sure, I wasn’t trying to kill you or anything, but...” Marik huffed in exasperation and nuzzled his face further into Bakura’s shoulder. “This was what I was talking about. I act gross. I don’t like it so please stop making me do weird things. Unless you want me to accept myself? Yeah, that’s one way to put it...”

Bakura yawned. His eyes closed and stayed that way. He was losing the battle but pretending like he wasn’t.

“It doesn’t matter. You enjoyed it, you wanted me to do it, so... I guess it doesn’t matter. As long as you liked it...” Marik sighed in a pleasant way. “Thanks, Bakura, for, you know, being here and loving me as I am. Not a lot of people seem to know how to do that. Most people hate me. Like seriously hate me. A lady that works at the grocery store still gives me the stink eye and I have no idea why! What did I even do to her? My presence alone must be some sort of repellent to most people.”

Good. It meant Bakura could have Marik to himself. Not good. It meant Marik didn’t have any other people in his life he could rely on. Maybe Bakura should pay that grocery store clerk a visit and tell her to knock it off. So Marik could be annoying and didn’t know when to shut up, that didn’t mean it gave her the right to glare at him the whole time he was there. Bakura would try not to kill her or scare her off for Marik’s sake. He knew from experience that Marik hated it when people he knew mysteriously disappeared around him. Marik would never directly confront him on what happened but he knew Marik was aware it was him. No more of that.

“You know, I think—I think I’m okay now? At least for the time being. I don’t feel that rush of desperate need like I’ve been fighting against and I’m not as heated anymore. I think I just want to stay like this for the next several hours. Well, if you let me that is.”

“Mmm.”

“Are you sleepy, Kitty? Go for it. It’s not like I don’t know how to handle myself. I’ll wake you if anything really bad happens, but I’ll probably fall asleep like this too anyway. It’s comfy. You’re softer than you have any right to be. Like a body pillow. Except, uh, I don’t—I’m not doing this to body pillows, I swear! Don’t get the wrong idea! I know you’re thinking about it. Come on, be reasonable here.”

Bakura snickered. Marik laughed along with him, pressing sloppy kisses against Bakura’s cheek between them.

“Yeah, yeah. Sweet dreams. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m resilient! I promise I can wait.”

Bakura decided to believe Marik. He slipped off to sleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I knew this was going to happen but I've decided to add an epilogue to finish things off. It would fit better than forcing it in this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
